Candendo Nella Nerezza
by HardCorePunk
Summary: There's a new agent in town, and what comes with a new hero but a new villan of course. Can Ozzy defeat this new villan or will they slip through his fingers? Can he handle Rouge as his partner?
1. The hero and the villan

Disclamer: I do not own Sonic nor anything to do with Sega…

Yah know scientists theses days are whack man. They may "act" like they know what they're doing but they really don't. I think technology and stuff was all discovered on accident. Then when they are asked how it's done the either make up some mumbo jumbo or say its "top secret". I know what you're thinking, yeah you're probably saying man this guy is crazy or yeah whatever you say yah loon. But just take me for example. I'm a talking lynx for crying out loud! They said I was an accident! They didn't even ask me if I wanted to be kidnapped from my den and have experiments done on me! Noooo they just took me! One minute I'm pouncing on my bro's head the next I'm walking on my hind legs like a two legged freak!   
Then I meet some kid, Tino, who acts like he's got something up his butt all the time. The professor, professor Kwan the dude that caused the "accident", I call him Mom but he's not all that bad. Then theirs Tye…man what a girl. She's the one who named me! Ozzy! Yup! She named me after some rock star dude…person…yeah…I don't know him…  
Oh but let me tell you about my job…wow what a job…great enthusiasm huh? Well it wouldn't be so bad if THEY WEREN'T ON MY BACK ALL THETIME!! Sorry…but ever since they found out about me they were like 'Yeah well if you want your lab to be operational Mr.Kwan then YOU WILL do as we say.' Then the next thing yah know I'm breaking into some hidden base headed by a whacko or trying to defuse a nuclear war head or something… I don't hate it though…hehe I especially like the missions whereI have to save some girl…heheh yeah government work has its plusses.   
Speaking of which…. I think I was suppose to be doing something… YIKES! Uhhh…I hope they put a long time limit on that bomb…heheh…I'll just be going now…Catch yah later!  
  
  
Ozzy and Tino were both completely black with ash and smoke when they came storming into the lab. " Oz! I can't believe you did that!"  
Ozzy shook his head and watched as the ash fell from his fur. "Hey how ws I suppose to know that it was the self destruct button!" He took his baseball cap out of the pocket of his hoody and shook the ash from it. "And besides, I recall someone yelling, 'Push a button! Push a button!' "  
Tino glared at him. His hair was so dark that you wouldn't believe that it was platinum blonde almost white. " I said push _the_ button!"   
Oz looked at him, "Oh….Well at least we completed the mission!"   
"Our mission was to collect the data and not alert the guards…NOT BLOW THE PLACEUP!!"   
Ozzy gave him a cocky grin. " You do have to admit that THAT was a cool explosion."   
Tino looked at him shocked. " Your unbelievable Oz. You never take anything seriously." Tino walk into the locker room.  
"HeyI take stuff seriously!" Oz pouted as he followed him in.  
Tino opened the combination to his locker and took out some clean clothes. " Oh really? Name one thing…"   
"Uhh…Girls! I take girls seriously!" He said getting his clothes and walking over to one of the shower stalls.   
"Wow…that's great Ozzy…"   
"What?I take girls very seriously!"   
Tino sighed. "Just hurry up and get cleaned up. You still owe me a match."   
After a couple of hours both were clean of ash and dressed. They were still in the locker room taking care of a few finer touches when Tye burst in there on them.   
"Hiya boys!"   
Ozzy yelped and fell off the bench. Tino turned from the mirror and looked at Ozzy like he was an idiot and went back to fixing his hair. Tye looked at Tino "Geeze Tino your worse then a girl!" She walked over and took the comb away from him. "Come on you guys are wanted in the conference room."   
Tino glared at her and snatched the comb from her. He finished up by spiking his hair and walked out of the locker room. Ozzy got up from the floor and sat backdown on the bench. "Yah know you shouldn't just barge in like that. We could've been getting dressed."  
Tye snapped her fingers, "Darn! To bad…"  
Ozzy smiled, "Well yah know I can just get undressed-"  
Tye cut him off, "No…"  
"Alright but its your lost." He smiled and put on his hoody over his jersey. Then they both made their way to the conference room. When they got there Tino was already seated and looking over some files.   
Ozzy took a seat next to Tino and Tye sat across from them. A man in a blue business suit walked in and handed them each a disc. He smoothed back his hair and took a seat between the three.   
"Its good to see that you two made it out alive…" he said nodding his head at Tino and Oz. Tino glanced over at Oz. Oz was suddenly interested in a loose string on his sleeve. "I hope there won't be any more complications." He leaned on the table with his elbows. " Your missionis simple. You bring in the perp, _alive_, and you obtain the stolen information." He stood up. "Read the discs, then get rid of them…." Then he got up and left.   
Tye picked up her disc and looked it over. " I bet I got another Reconnaissance mission…"   
Tino stood up and pocketed his disc and started for the door. "It's safer…" then he walked out.   
Ozzy cocked his head. "Yah know he confuses me… One minute he's 'Grrr…go away.' And then the next he's all 'It's safer'. " He shook he head then got up to leave.  
Tye laughed and followed him out. "Just don't let it bother you. Besides we gota job to do." She patted his shoulder and walked of to her dormitory.   
As he watched her leave he spoke to himself, "If only we met under different circumstances…", he looked down at his paws, he shook his head and went in to his dorm and read of the disc carefully.  
  
  
The next day Oz and Tino met down in the garage. " Yah know there's one thing that I love about this government stuff…" Oz flicked the lights on and the whole garage illuminated rows and rows of cars and motorcycles. " Are the really hot rides we got!"   
Tino ignored him and walked over to the rows of motorcycles. He looked up and down the row and chose a midnight black one, one that matched well with his black ensemble. He wore black jeans and boots and his black t-shirt hugged his perfectly toned torso. He found the keys to the bike and started it up, and then he waited for Oz.   
Oz looked around at the bikes too. He choose an electric blue Yamaha; he always got one that would match his hoody. He slipped on a pair of shades and started up his bike. He looked over at Tino and then both shot out of the garage at top speed leaving skid marks on the floor.   
They hid their bikes and stealthily walked up to a huge warehouse. The warehouse was miles out of town and completely surrounded by woods. Ozzy and Tino put in their earpieces and separated. Oz went around back while Tino would go n through the front.   
When Oz got to the back he found a window and checked to see if it was wired. Sure enough it was. He took out a stick of gum and chewed it a she looked the window over. He took the foil wrapper of the gum and folded it then stuck it between the two magnets to reverse the polarization. 'You'd think they'd at least upgrade their security system the stupid neanderthals…' he thought to himself. Then he took out his gum and stuck it on the foil to make it stay in place. He took out his pocketknife and wedged the blade under the window. No pot headedgoons yet, so it must have worked. He opened the window carefully and quietly and crawled through.   
The room he was in was full of crates and boxes. He walked over to one of the crates and pried it open. Inside were tons and tons of C-4. "Planning a little invasion are we?" he muttered. He closed the crate back up and exited the room.   
As he snuck down the corridors he went over the plan in his head. He was suppose to find and detain the perp, who was suppose to be another "accident" like him, he really wasn't given to much info on him or her either. While he captured them Tino was suppose to find the stolen information, which was blue prints for weapons of mass destruction ever created, and how they got a hold of that Oz really didn't know.  
He stopped were the corridors split and listened. Complete silence…yup he knew this wasn't gonna be no picnic. The lynx slunk back into the shadows out of eyesight. " Hey Tino yah there?" He whispered.   
"No I'm not. What do you think?" He heard his partners voice whispering in his ear.   
"Hey did you noticed that there are no guards or anything?" his eyes looked like small glowing orbs as he looked around the dark corridor. "Not even surveillance cameras…"   
There was silence then he heard Tino, "Yeah. Tye said she didn't see anything when she was up here either."   
"Something doesn't smell right…"   
"Just stick to the mission and we'll be in and out before you know it."   
"Got it." Oz came out of the shadows and made his way back down the corridors. Soon he came to this huge metal door. It read 'Do not enter'. Oz smiled, yeah ok. He opened the door and stepped in. He gawked at all the explosives and guns. There were rows of tables with guns ready to go. Not to mention the huge crates f C-4. "Obsess much," he murmured as he walked over to one of the tables and picked up a small 9mm. He set it back down when he heard someone coming and he hid behind some crates.   
A hooded figure stepped out of an office and was accompanied by a really big guy. Oz peeked around the corner to get a betterlook. The cloaked one was his target. The big one wasn't gonna be too hard to get rid of. Oz watched as the bug guy left through some double doors and left his target in the open area. Good, may bethis won't be so hard after all.   
"You may come out now…" the hooded figure purred.   
Oz's breath was caught in his throat. How the heck did they know he was here? Wait a sec… he stepped out from his position and faced them. He sized his target up. He couldn't tell any facial features because their head was facing down and the cloak covered them completely. But they didn't seem so big, like muscle big.   
"So you're whom they sent to capture me?" the figure spoke with criticism dripping from each word.   
"Why don't you let down your hood? Afraid that I'll laugh at your hideous features?" he smirked and gave himself a mental pat on the back for that one. His target laughed and took off the cloak letting it slide down off their body to the ground, or she rather. Oz regretted what he said now. She was just like him, a feline and man was she gorgeous. He swallowed hard as he looked her over. Her fur was a light sandy brown; the fur around her eyes looked like eyeliner like the Egyptians wore theirs. Her eyes were a bright gold and sparkled with a sick kind of amusement, she wore a white cotton skirt with two long slits that hung low on her hips with a gold belly chain, her top was just a white cotton cloth wrapped around her chest and she was decorated with gold bracelets and rings.   
"Well are you planning on taking me in or gawk at me?" she smiled and her tail flicked slowly.   
Oz shook his head, ok back to business. " I wasn't exactly expecting…" He drifted of on his sentence as his eyes drifted back down her body.   
" I'm up here…"she took a step toward him.   
He shot back to reality. " Stay where you are…uhhh.." He said his voice forceful and commanding. She  walked up to him this time. Her body touching his, she whispered in his ear, " Isis…You can call me Isis. Well are you going to try to capture me…?"  
His body tensed and forced himself not to look at her. "What do you mean 'try'? "   
"Well I'm not going to come easily…you'll have to work for me." She brushed his cheek with hers.   
He cocked an eyebrow. "Seducing me won't work…"   
"Who said I was seducing you? I know what you're thinking…maybe I'm thinking the same thing too…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "What do you think?"  
Oz looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think…" he bent down and kissed her neck then he whispered in her ear, "You should put that knife down and come quietly…"   
She gasped and pushed him away. "Well you're a lot smarter then you look…"   
"Looks can bed eceiving…"   
She glared at him and tightened her grip on her knife. "Yes they can…" She lashed out at him.   
He jumped back and only the sleeve of his hoody was sliced. He growled, "Woman! That was one of my favorite hoodies!" She came at him again but he caught her by the wrist and wrenched the knife out of her hand. The female cat hissed and kicked him sending him sprawling into some crates. He stood up but was back down again when he felt a sharp sting in his back.   
Isis stood above him with a whip in her hand. She snapped the whip again wrapping it around his wrist then jerked it back slinging him into another pile of boxes and crates. He grabbed the whip before she could strike him again and jerked it. Her grip was to tight so she fell to the ground. He kept hold of the whip and tackled her down and held her in a headlock. She tried to struggle but his grip was too tight.   
He stood up and forced her to stand up as well. He grabbed the handle of the whip and snatched it from her. Using only one hand he tied her hands behind her sing the whip, then her heard Tino's voice booming in his ear. "Oz! Oz! Are you all right!"   
Oz held Isis by the arm in a death grip. "Yeah…everything's cool here."   
"Ok, come on I've got the data lets go. Oh and you can forget about walking out as easily as we came in…"  
Oz glanced at Isis, "Uh-huh, I figured that." He ended their conversation with that and started to drag Isis out with him.   
She kicked him in the back of the knee sending him to the ground on his knees then spun around and landed another powerful kick in the back of his head. She kicked him so hard that his whole upper body flung forward and his nose was smashed on the concrete floor. She extended her claws and sliced through the whip. Once free she made a run for it and by the time Ozzy was up she was gone.   
He cursed under his breath and tried to look for her. When he realized she was nowhere to be found he decided to regroup withTino. On his way he ran into little trouble, and what trouble he did run into was easily knocked out with a single punch or kick. All the rest were unconscious victims of Tino.


	2. Back to Rookie

Chapter two!  
  
"So it was a girl?" Tino breathed as he threw a powerful punch at Oz's head.   
Oz blocked his punch with his forearm, "A girl cat! Big difference…" He spun around and kicked Tino in the side. Tino grim aced slightly and blocked Oz's next punch and then spun and smacked him in the back of his head with his elbow.   
"Yah know it kind of sucks." He said breathing hard, "I finally meet some else like me and she's the bad guy." He did a back bend dodging Tino's punch and kicked him in the stomach and does a back walkover.  
Tino stumbles back and finds his ground quickly. They both stop and watch each other. Tino stands in his fighting stance and Oz stays kneeled on the gym mat. The lynx makes his move first. He jumps up and spins around kicking Tino in the head. Tino's head snaps to the side. "You need to work on that…" Tino comes back with punch after punch, then does a roundhouse kick and sends Ozzy across the mat.   
Just then Tye walks in and stops the match. Tino and Oz both nod to each other, just their way of saying good match. "The big guy wants you Oz." She said as she walked over to the weights.   
Oz whistled, "Girl you be killin 'em in those shorts." Tino punched him in his arm. "What? It's the truth." Tino just glared at him and walked off and started beating the tar out of a punching bag.  
Tye smiled, "You just keep your eyes to yourself. Oh and he's waiting in the lab with Professor Kwan."  
Oz grabbed his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let me guess its another 'You've disappointed us' speech." Then he walked out.   
The lab was any typicallab. It had state of the art technology and the best scientists operating it. Professor Kwan was talking to a large heavyset man when Ozzy walked in. Compared to Professor Kwan this guy was the titanic. Kwan wasn't a small guy…just one of those puny science nerds, like the ones who couldn't lift a five pound weight if their life depended on it but could solve a geological problem in a split second. The big guy he was talking too was Ozzy's high superior. He was the kind of guy where if he asked you to jump you'd say how high. But he and Oz never got along.   
"Sup mom?" Oz said patting the professor on the back.   
The professor smiled and nodded his head then whispered in Oz's ear. "A lot better then what you're gonna be in a few seconds."   
Oz flinched then looked up at his superior. His name was Scythe. An odd namefor a human, Oz thought. "How's it going Scythey?"   
The man glared down at him. "Your in no position to be making jokes." He turned around and pulled something out of his brief case. When he had his back turned Oz grabbed a pen and acted like he was going to stab the guy in the back with it but he stopped and smiled up at him when he turned back around.   
Scythe opened up the manila folder and started reading it out loud, "Oswald AKA Ozzy AKA EX15…" Ozzy flinched, it was his record and did he have to say Oswald? Oz zoned out for a few seconds while Scythe kept reading it. He looked back up when Scythe stopped reading. "Pay attention15." Oz glared at him. Scythe was the only person to call him by his experimental name.   
"No offense sir but could you get to the point."   
Scythe looked at him and then continued on reading. "Destruction of public property, disobeying orders, failing to apprehend the target-"   
Oz cut him off, " That wasn't my fault!"   
"Then where is the culprit! I don't see her here do you!" Scythe yelled.   
"Speaking of her! You sent me on a blind mission! I didn't know what I was up against until I was flat on my face!" Ozzy yelled back even louder.   
"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." He said as he shut the manila folder.   
Oz looked at him like he was nuts, then it hit him. "You wanted to know if I would go after others like me? It was all a set up."   
Scythe sneered, "Only half right. We were testing you but it was no set up. The mission was real. Yet you still let her go. Which is why we're putting you back in recon."  
Ozzy was all up in his face now. "What! She got away! You want to know why? It was because she had the advantage of knowing what she was up against! I didn't! If I did I wouldn't be lookin at yo' ugly mug right now and she would be behind bars!"   
"You will not speak to me that way!" It was more then a command then a threat. But Ozzy ignored it.   
"I'll speak to you like that if I feel like it! You can't put me in recon! That's for rookies!"   
Scythe's face turned beet red. "The stunts you have pulled lately and your careless actions have put in recon! So don't you dare criticize my judgment!"   
Oz looked at Kwan for help. "Professor do something!"   
Kwan just shook his head. "It's out of my hands Ozzy…"  
"So who is gonna take my place? You know no one is as good as I am!"   
"I believe we chose Sanchez." Scythe replied coolly.   
Oz was stunned, "Tye…?" He shook his head. "You can't send Tye! She has no experience in the field and you know it!"   
"We believe she has plenty experience. Or else we wouldn't send her."   
"She won't last a day on even the simplest mission! She'll get hurt or worse!"  
Scythe got fed up; he grabbed Oz by the throat and picked him up off the floor. " I told you NOT to question my judgment! Tye goes in and YOU come out!" He dropped him. "Is that clear 15!"   
Oz stood up and defiantly looked him in the eye. "Crystal…"   
"Good…I'll leave it to you to tell Sanchez." He picked up his brief case. "Good day Professor." Then he walked out of the lab.   
Oz yelled in rage and punched a near by wall putting a crack in it. Professor Kwan stood there in silence. It was better not to get in his way right now. Oz leaned his head against the wall and then turned and walked back to the gym. When he got in there Tino and Tye were in the middle of a sparring match. Tino did a roundhouse kick and Tye did a backhand spring to dodge it.   
Oz cleared his throat and the two stopped in mid punch and looked at him. "I have to talk to you two." They looked a teach other then back at Oz then walked over to him.   
"What's up?" Tyes aid accepting a towel from Tino.  
Ozzy avoided looking directly at her, "Well I've been booted back to recon…"  
Tino and Tye both froze, "…"  
"And you've been boosted up to field agent Tye…"   
Tye was shocked for a second then she hugged Ozzy. " Are you for real? That's great!"   
"Why?" Tino asked ignoring Tye's outburst.  
Ozzy looked at his partner. " The mission was a test for me. To see if I would go after others like me. It was a real mission but also a test for me…. and I failed."   
Tino glared at him. "I told you to start taking things more seriously! And see! I was right!"   
Tye turned to Tino. "Hey! He's the best this government has ever seen and you know that!"   
Tino glared at her. "That's not what I mean!" he looked at Oz. "But he does…" With that he walked out of the gym.   
"Oz…what's he talking about?"   
Ozzy looked a ther. "He doesn't want you to get hurt. That's all."  
She smiled. "I'll be careful. I've been waiting for this my whole life Oz. You know that. I'm not going to get hurt. I promise." She kissed him on the forehead.   
"You should go tell Tino that, not me." Oz turned and walked out. 


	3. Duckies!

Disclamer: I do not own any of sega chars. 

AN: thanks to those who are reading… please review

Chapter Three!  
Oz spent the rest of the day in his dorm either filling out paperwork for his new recon assignments or just laying on his bed staring at the ceiling counting the times he could have ignored all of this. It could have all been prevented if he wasn't created for one thing. But he though about all that…he'd choose this life he has now then the other one. Even though he rarely saw others like him and by rare he meant never. Except Isis, just the thought of her name put a nasty taste in his mouth.   
He stood up and paced back and forth. He remembered when the A.N.E (animal neural enhancer) formula was stolen at one point. That was his first mission, his and Tino's. It was successful, but he thought maybe somehow not all of it was recovered or someone from the inside was leaking out information. If that were the case then everyone would be in big trouble. Any animal domestic or wild would become a destructive killing machine. Created for their strength, stealth, intelligence, and inhuman capabilities.   
Ozzy stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He was still wearing gym shorts and jersey from when he and Tino were sparring earlier. He looked at his gray fur streaked with black, his yellow cat eyes, and claws. Then for some reason a picture of Tye popped into his head. He shook his head, he knew Tino had eyes for her and if he didn't know any better he'd swear Tye felt the same way about Tino. Only she was very talented in hiding her emotions under her perfect smile. Then there was the way her hair kind of swished when she walked, and her dark brown smooth skin, and her exotic brown eyes…wait, what was he thinking! He slapped himself 'Obsess much…' he thought to himself.   
Jus this luck Tino walked into his room. Ozzy rolled his eyes, "Geeze whatever happened to knocking?"   
Tino glared at him, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I came to talk to you…"   
Oz cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Have a seat." He pushed his desk chair over tohim.   
Tino sat down. "I'm sorry I snapped on you. It was just a real curveball yah know.."   
Oz sat on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed. "Yeah I know. Wait…you just said you were sorry for something. Whoa! Call the press!"   
"Don't be so surprised…but I have something else to talk to you about too."   
"Tye…"  
"Yeah." Tino leaned with his elbows on his knees. "She came and talked to me. But I still don't think she can do this."  
"That makes two of us…"   
"Wel lcan't something be done?   
Oz shook his head, "No…I yelled at Scythe already for choosing her."   
Tino smirked, "Doesn't surprise me. But if you play your cards right you'll be back in before you know it."   
Oz smiled, "Aw, your gonna miss me!"   
Tino looked at him, "No. I just don't feel like breaking in a new partner."   
"You and Tye will be working together wont you?"  
"Yeah but like I said I don't want her too."   
Oz looked down at the floor. Then Tino got up and walked to the door. "Hey Tino…watch over her…"  
Tino looked at his partner and nodded then he left. Oz fell back on his bed. "The best man won…" he murmured to himself.  
  
  
Over the next couple of days Scythe kept Ozzy very busy. He was scouting out warehouses, secret military bases, and old broken down factories, checking it all out before a team was sent in. Tino and Tye had been gone on numerous missions and Tye seemed to be doing very well. Not injured once and the government didn't have to pay for any damages done on public properties.   
Oz the whole time learned to accept Tino and Tye's relationship. There were a lot of chicks in recon that required his attention, so he thought. Yeah so he only thought of Tye as a sister.   
There hadn't been any word on Isis either. Which disappointed Ozzy, one it was fun trying to catch her and two he owed her one for being lowered to recon. But like Tino said, if he played his cards right then he'd be back in before he knew it.   
Also in his spare time, which he had a lot lately, was spent catching up on his music and just chillin'. He got into this freestyle rapping stage for a real long time. It was so bad that when he went on recon he was free styling while he was working. But he got over that. He also spent a lot of time in the lab with Professor Kwan.   
Ozzy never liked technology, so he and the Professor thought of ways to over come different types of obstacles one would run into in the field. Like for motion lasers all you'd need was a knife to deflect them all in one direction and your home free. And when he wasn't coming up with different thome made bombs he was training sharpening up his fighting skills.  
Then after a few weeks it finally happened, the one thing Oz and Tino were afraid of. Tye was hurt in action…  
Oz ushed to the hospital and when he got there he saw a group of people rush by pushing an unconscious Tye on a girdy to the operating room. Oz saw Tino in another room screaming his head off yelling for Tye.   
Oz rushed in and pulled all the nurses and doctors off of Tino. "Don't make me get ugly up in here!" He threatened as he pulled a REALLY big male nurse on of Tino.   
Tino's arm was gushing blood and his head was bleeding pretty badly too. Oz grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Chill! She'll be all right. She'll be all right."   
Tino looked at Oz his faced was streaked from tears. "I let her get hurt Oz! I'm sorry I let her get hurt!"   
"Don't worry about that right now…we need to get you sewed up then you can tell me what happened." He stepped back and let the doctor come and look at Tino's wounds.   
Tino sat there frozen and stared at the floor while he was getting stitched up. Oz sat near by and watched his partner. He knew this was killing Tino…it was killing him. They hadn't heard anything about Tye in over three hours. All they heard was the operating door swing open and close and the nurses ran to get more supplies or call for another doctor.   
When Tino was all cleaned up he told Oz what happened. Apparently Isis was back and she came back with a killing machine. They discovered she was selling major weapons on the black market, nukes, guns, and gases, you name she sold it. All the while she used the money to create some kind of army. An army with the perfect soldier, they found out she was cloning one major host to create it. They don't know who the host is and they don't know where all this is taking place. But when Tino and Tye were sent in they ran right into a trap…they were Isis' calling card. Two agents out of the picture and only one she wanted, the only one that almost caught her…Ozzy.  
"Then this bomb exploded and Tye got the worst of it…" Tino said ending his story.   
Oz knew he'd be going back into the field for sure now…and he'd be going back in with a vengeance. "You take it easy Tino. Keep me posted on how Tye is." He stood up and left his partner for the last time.

A/N: wow… there is ch. 3 it was short…. Don't forget to review! ;-; pwease!


	4. enter Rouge

Chapter four  
Ozzy grabbed the guy by the collar and threw him across the room. The man hit the wall and fell to the ground. Oz walked over to him grabbed him by the throat and jacked him up against the wall. The guy grabbed Oz's wrist and try to pull him off but Oz was way to strong. Oz punched him in his jaw; you could hear the bone crack when he made contact.   
"I wouldn't have to do all this if you'd just tell me what I want to know!" Oz growled.  
The man spit in his face, "I ain't tellin you nuttin."   
"Fine have it your way…" Ozzy punched him again and again beating him to a bloody pulp. He stopped and asked him again, "Well changed your mind yet?"   
The man's face was bloody and his eyes were swollen shut, but he managed to spit out a few words. "Isis…army…complete…" Then he blacked out.   
Oz shook him and yelled at him. "Where! Where's the army!" He cursed and dropped the unconscious guy. He'd been on his own for months now, looking for Isis and he had gotten nowhere.  
He was at a club where most of Isis's goons hung out. Everyone had left when he showed up except for the few that decided to get in his way. As he walked out he thought of what his next move would be. He got on his motorcycle and started it up. It would probably bebest if he went back to headquarters. He took out a dime sized explosive and threw into the club…just a little calling card. The club exploded and he took leaving it in ruins.   
  
  
Oz had been working by himself ever since Tino and Tye were injured inaction. He decided it would be better to work alone than to have to worry about a partner. The explosion burnt Tye up good and left her paralyzed from the waist down. So now she went to a rehabilitation facility. Tino took leave from the field and worked in the lab now so he and Oz still saw a lot of each other.   
When Ozzy got back to head quarters Scythe immediately called for him. He got up to the office and saw that Tino was in there waiting with Scythe too. Ozzy stayed standing while the other two took their seats.   
"Well any luck?" Scythe said as he lit a cigarette.   
"She's completed her army." Oz said his tone sharp.   
Tino shook his head. "Well, we think we may have a lead on where she's at. Just her though…and maybe the host."   
Oz looked at Tino. "Do we know who or what the host is?"   
Tino inhaled sharply, "Yeah…" He stood up. "Come on. I'll show you." Tino lead Ozzy and Scythe down into the lab. There, Tino flipped on a big flat screen up on the wall. "We've found out that Isis has possession of the A.N.E. formula. But she only used it once it seems on her." A picture of a female hedgehog with silver fur and quills popped up on the screen.   
"A rat?" Oz cocked his head to the side and studied the picture. "To bad it's only a head shot…" Tino and Scythe looked at him. "What?" They just shook their heads.   
"Don't let this be like the incident when you first met Isis." Scythe said.   
"Hey, she was putting the moves on me. I just went along with it."   
"My point exactly…"   
Tino cleared his throat, "Well if we can continue gentlemen. She's a hedgehog Oz and a very deadly one at that. Her name is Arsinoe, Isis' pride and joy. She's the host. She was trained for combat, stealth, Intelligence…but mainly combat. She's stronger then you Oz."   
Oz rolled his eyes, "Tch…yeah whatever. She ain't nuttin but a pin cushion with a mouth."   
"Yes well this pin cushion my very well have the power of the chaos emeralds. But it's not for sure."  
Oz stared at the hedgehogs amber eyes. "So…you create one perfect killing machine…then you copy it. You're one sick kitty Isis."   
"15we have to find Isis' location and the location of the army immediately ."Scythe said.   
"Don't you think I know that." He snapped. "Arsinoe…she was the youngest sister of Cleopatra VII. Arsinoe plotted to overthrow her older sister to claim Egypt's thrown, but Cleopatra murdered her first." He was more speaking to himself then to the others. "And Isis…the sun goddess. She was the Goddess of motherhood and fertility. Suits them both real well."   
Tino interrupted his thoughts, "I think you should first find all the chaos emeralds. If they are all accounted for then we have nothing to worry about."   
Ozzy turned to Tino, "And I'm guessing you want me to bring in the host as well…unless you want her terminated…"  
Scythe smothered his cigarette on a desk. "No…bring her in."   
Tino pulled out a small device the size of a compact. "Here, this is a tracking device to find the emeralds." He hand edit to Oz.  
Ozzy took it and looked at it. "You know I don't like this kind of stuff…"   
"Ozzy stop being a pain in the butt and just use it. How else would you find them?"   
"I'd find them…somehow…"  
"Just use it. Technology isn't all that bad."  
Oz rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll use it. So I'll be on my way then."   
Scythe stopped him, "Hold it." Oz froze where he stood. "We can't, correction, YOU can't afford to fail. You know that right?"   
Oz pocketed the tracking device and made his way out the door.  
  
  
Oz was on his motorcycle and was on his way to the JFK airport. All reservations and tickets were paid for…another plus for government work. He boarded the plane and soon he was headed off to Britain.   
He either slept or flirted with the flight attendant. When he got there he headed for the Grand Hotel in his "company" car, a black Mercedes that was of course decked out with a blasting sound system and rims. Oh yeah, he be pimpin now.   
Ashe got settled into his room he pulled out his tracking device. He turned it on and looked at it. "Now, let me guess the blinking lights are the emeralds. Or maybe it's the stationery ones." He said talking to himself. He shrugged and decided he'd try the blinking ones out. He decided to go down to the restaurant and grab a bite to eat before he went to work.   
He took a seat at a table near the window. He winked at the waitress when she was handing him a menu. She blushed slightly pink and took his drink order. Oz smiled to himself when she walked off. Who says you can't have a little fun while working… She came back with his drink and to take his order. When she was about to leave he beckoned her to come closer. He took her by the hand and made her lean over and whispered something in her ear. She gasped and slapped him right across the face.   
"Hey !It was a complement!" He called to her when she stomped off. The people around him were staring at him. "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer!" He snapped at them. They turned around and went back to their meals. "Yeah that's what I thought…" He finished his drink and decided to skip the meal and go straight to work.   
By the time he was ready it was late. He wore black pants and t-shirt, along with black boots and of course his trademark his cap, which he wore backwards. He walked out into the hall and took out his tracking device and looked at it. Once he knew where to go he pocketed it and made his way out the building and down the street. He walked a couple of miles until he came to a really huge mansion. He whistled a she looked through the iron gates. It was brick and built in the Gothic style. He looked around and the street was completely deserted; well it should be since it was after midnight. He jumped the twelve-foot gates with ease, then once on the other side he stopped and looked around for surveillance cameras and movement detectors. The cameras seemed to be offline already and the motion detectors weren't on as well. He shrugged; maybe they for got to turn them on.   
He walked stealthily up the drive towards the house. When he got there he peeked through the windows. No guard dogs or night watch men. The cameras inside were even dysfunctional. Either these people were really careless or he wasn't the only one after the emeralds.   
He walked around the house to the back and saw that a window in the top floor was open. He cocked his head to the side wondering how the hell someone got up there. He shrugged and took a few steps back. He sprinted towards the house then jumped up to the window. He gripped the windowsill with his claws then climbed inside. When he was climbing in his foot got caught on the window and fell flat on his face. He stayed on the floor frozen just waiting for the paranoid owners to come in shooting. Nothing happened so he stood up and walked out of the room into a hall. He took out his tracking device and followed the blinking light to huge double oak doors. He pocketed the device and looked around checking to make sure no one was up. He then turned around and tested the doorknob…open. He opened the door and peeked his head in. It was completely dark except for the single light the illuminated the case that the emerald was in. He shook his head; the owners apparently didn't know what they had. Oh, well a lot of the emeralds were sold to rich snobs that collected rare jewels, so maybe this job won't be so hard after all.   
He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He stood with the door at his back and looked around the room. There weren't any windows except for the skylight. That would be difficult if he had to get out quickly. He started walk towards it but he was slammed back against the door.   
"What the!" he stood up but his feet were swept from underneath him. He hit the ground hard enough to have the breath knocked out of him. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness. He sat up kneeling and braced himself for another attack. They came at him from the side this time and kicked him sending him rolling across the floor.   
He growled and stood up. He focused his eyes on the direction they came from. He could make out an outline of his attacker. They both stood there watching each other waiting to see what move the other would make next. Oz walked closer to the case where the jewel was, but not close enough to where the attacker could see him. They came closer to him now they both were only a few feet apart. They circled not taking their eyes off of one another.   
Ozzy spoke first. "Who are you? Who are you working for?"   
He saw them smirk, "You first…"   
A girl? He moved closer to the case leading his opponent into the light. Not a girl, a bat girl. They both stopped and sized the other one up. She was a white bat with crystal blue eyes; she wore tight black pants and black stiletto boots, and a black tank top. 'Hmm, sexy with an attitude…"Oz thought smirking. He took no thought when his eyes were drifting further and further down her body.   
She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I'm up here."  
Ozzy looked up at her still smirking. Then he remembered the emerald, and went back to his job. "Well are you going to answer my question?"   
She let out a sigh; Oz could tell she was getting irritated. "No…"   
"Well I'm not letting you take the emerald…" Ozzy said standing between her and the emerald.   
She smiled and stepped towards him. "Come now, do we have to fight?" She was so close now that Oz could smell her perfume. She ran her finger down his chest and pushed him up against the glass case. Oz stumbled and was with his back on the case. She leaned in her body touching his and whispered in his ear, "I don't think we need to fight." She kissed his neck.   
Ozzy ran his hands up her sides the wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her bare shoulder. "What's your name?" he asked softly.   
"Rouge…and yours?"  
"Ozzy…"  
Rouge smiled, "Well Ozzy, I'd really hate to disappoint you."   
"No…I don't think so." He smiled and held up the emerald.   
She looked at the jewel and then at him. She couldn't believe it; she was out smarted by this idiot! She pushed away from him. That's when she noticed she couldn't move her wings. She glared at him, he had pinned her wings together. She couldn't reach them either to pull them apart.   
The lynx smiled at her and pocketed the jewel. "Sorry babe, but you wouldn't answer my question."   
She spun around and kicked him in the gut. "There's your answer!" She growled at him. "Now give me the jewel."   
Oz was bent over with his hands on his knees, his said in short gasps, "Tell me why you want it."   
She went to kick him again but he ducked and got behind her and wrapped one arm around her throat and pinned her arms to her sides with the other one. "Yah know, I do like them feisty." He said. She growled and squirmed to get out of his grip but he held on tighter ."Aw… what's the matter? You were all over me a few minutes ago?" He kissed her on the cheek. She twisted some more and then he laughed and let her go.   
She stumbled a little but found her ground and faced him. He stood there smiling at her. She looked at her shoulder and saw what he was smiling at. The strap from her top was cut. She glared back at him then she came at him throwing another punch. He dodged her punch and stood behind her again and grabbed her and kissed the back of her neck then he let her go. The other strap on her shirt was also cut.   
"Are you having fun?" She asked him when she saw her shirt.   
He stood with the door at his back smiling. "Tons…But now I have to go." He winked at her, "Holla!"  He opened the door and walked back to room he came where he came in. He double-checked that he had the emerald then he jumped out the window landing on his feet.


	5. The Race is On

Chapter five  
Ozzy sat on his bed in his hotel room looking at the jewel. He had contacted Tino to get the 411 on Rouge. He learned that she too was working for the government and that she was assigned the same mission. Skilled in treasure hunting and seducing men, Ozzy thought as he recalled the kiss on his neck. He also learned she had come in contact with Arsinoe and Isis. Bet that was one hell of a fight, he thought. As he looked at the jewel he came up the idea that maybe she would be willing to team up with him. But after what he pulled tonight he doubted she'd let him live if they fought again.   
He slipped the jewel under his pillow and cut out the lights. He lay there thinking of how'd he get the next jewel. The tracker said that there were at least three of them in Paris, France. He guessed another collector got a hold of them. Oh well, it makes the job that much easier.   
  
  
He boarded a train in Dieppe, France for Paris. Once he got there he checked in a hotel and went to scope out the place where the jewels were kept. Tuned out they were in a museum. He walked in and acted like one of the tourist. But all the while he was scoping out where all the surveillance cameras were and making a mental map in his head.   
He left and walked back to the hotel. He decided to try out the café so he went got a table outside and ordered something to drink. He sat there for awhile watching people go by about their business. Then the waitress came and said that there was someone asking for him. He told her to tell them to come and join him. He watched her walk off and when she came back Rouge was walking with her. Ozzy watched her closely as she sat down in front of him.   
"Well isn't this a big coincidence…" Oz said with a big grin on his face.   
Rougeleaned back in her chair and sighed, "I have to admit it to yah Ozzy, that was pretty slick back in Britain."   
Ozzy cocked an eyebrow, "Yah know, getting a compliment from you sounds really creepy for some reason…What do you want?"  
"What do you think you lame brain…"   
"Pet names already Rouge baby? Why I hardly know you?" Oz smiled.  
Rouge leaned with her elbows on the table, "Would you like for me to think of some more for you? Hmm, lets see, I know! How about cheating twisted little perverted jerk off hair ball?"   
"Brrr ,so cold."   
"You have no idea who you're dealing with…"  
Oz leaned in so they were face to face. "Bring it on ice queen…"   
Rouge smiled, "Oh I'll bring it, just make sure you can handle it…" with that she stood up and walked off.   
Oz finished off his drink. 'Let the games begin…' he thought as he made it up to his room.  
  
  
Oz wasn't taking any chances what so ever. He wasn't gonna let some chick do HIS job. He geared up and started out for the museum.   
Oz hung out in an alley across the street from the building. He thought over his plan in his head one last time. He would cut off the alarm system and enter through a side window and end up where all the sculptures are. He knew there would be at least two guards outside that room. Then he'd make his way down the hall to where the jewels are. There were motion detectors surrounding the jewels as well as surveillance cameras. If he didn't run into Rouge until then this should all be a piece of cake.  
In a matter of seconds Ozzy was at the window. He looked at the trick wire that set off the alarm. Just his luck, they apparently updated their alarm system. He took out his knife and stripped the wire and separated the small copper ones inside. Then cautiously he cut each one being careful not to set anything off. He put his knife up and slowly inched open the window. So far so good…he climbed in and made his way through and around the sculptures.   
  
  
As Rouge landed on the rooftop of the museum she looked around for Ozzy. She wasn't about to let him get away with making her look like an amateur. He's definitely going to pay for that.   
She walked over to the skylight right above the emeralds. She took out a small computer the size of a palm pilot. She pulled out the wire connection and clamped in onto the alarm wires. Then she let the computer do the rest of the work. Then she smiled, the one thing that Ozzy didn't know was that she already had two of the emeralds and she be the only had that one. Oh well, she could always steal it back from him.   
The computer beeped telling her the alarm was disarmed. She pocketed the computer and unlocked the window and opened it. She could see the look on Ozzy's face now…  
  
  
Oz stepped over the unconscious guards and sprinted to down the hall to where the emeralds were located. He stopped in the doorway when he saw all the motion lasers. He took out his knife and reflected one of the lasers into a mirror and created a clear path straight to the emeralds. That's when he saw Rouge come in down from the skylight.   
Ozzy sprinted toward the jewel case and tried to intercept her. She landed on the opposite side of the case. They both just stood there glaring at each other.   
Rouge spoke first, "I have a proposition for you…"  
Ozzy shook his head, "No sorry I don't pay for sex…"  
Rouge rolled her eyes, "It's not like that you idiot!" she snapped at him. "My proposition is why don't we team up."   
Ozzy looked at her suspiciously. Then he glanced at the three jewels in front of him. "Why?"  
Rouge moved around the case and stood in front of him. "Why not? I mean we both need them for the same reason don't we?"   
Oz looked at her, "You must think I'm stupid don't you?"  
"No…not entirely."   
He glared at her, "Well if you think I'm gonna team up with some ex thief your trippin'." Rouge gave him a death glare and her ears pinned back against her head. "I'm taking these jewels and your not gonna do anything about it."   
Rouge spoke through clenched teeth. "You really think so?" She walked over to the control panel for the alarm system. "You screwed with the wrong bat…" She opened up the panel and redirected the motion lasers. The lasers started moving now on all directions and she took off into the air out of the lasers way and watched as Oz flipped and twisted trying to dodge them.   
He yelled up at her. "Hey! Why'd you have to go and do that!" He did another flip narrowly missing the laser.   
She hovered in the air pointing and laughing at him. "Well I'll get MY jewels now." She lowered down over the jewel case and cut a small opening in the glass and took out the jewels and placed them in a small backpack.  
"Oh no you don't!" Oz jumped and tackled her down out of the air right through one of the lasers and the alarm went off.   
"GREAT GOING!!" They both yelled at each other. Oz reached for the pack. But Rouge rolled over on her back and punched him in the face. His face snapped to the side but he stayed on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor.  
"Just give me the emeralds!" he yelled over the alarm.  
Rouge spit in his face. "Drop dead!"   
Oz's perked as he heard the sound of a siren. The authorities would be here any second. He looked at Rouge then at the door and then back at Rouge. He let out a frustrated growl and got off her and stood up. He grabbed his knife and slipped it back in its sheath and started to walk out the way he came in.   
Rouge watched him confused, "Whoa wait a sec! What are you doing, don't you want the emeralds?"   
Oz spoke over his shoulder, "I'll be able to get those emeralds from you next time…"  
"What makes you so sure?"   
He shrugged, "I'm not…" Then he was gone.   
Rouge took flight and thought about what Ozzy had said. Just who the hell does he think he is! Even though she got the emeralds she was still pissed off. She was going to get the cocky little bastard if it was the last thing she did.   
  
  
Oz was pretty ticked that she had gotten the emeralds but he was satisfied with his performance. He knew it only further pissed her off but that was part of the plan. All he had to do now was wait for her to show up again. And this time, it would be a whole different ball game…..


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six  
  
The last emerald was in New York City. Ozzy went ahead and figured out that Rouge had an emerald or two of her own so he was for sure that this one was the last. The only problem was that it was in the hands of one of Isis' connections. So all Oz had to do was wait for Rouge to show up then he could carry out the rest of his plan.  
Tino was there with him. Another part of his "genius" plan as he called it. Tino had fun cracking on him for that one. "That's great Ozzy! You a genius?!" he busted out laughing again on the verge of tears.   
Oz crossed his arms dignifiedly " Its not that funny…" He said in a pouty voice. It didn't help…it only made Tino laugh harder.   
Once Tino gained control of his self he asked Oz about his plan and how was he so sure that Rouge was going to show up. Oz described that this one was a two-man job. He and Rouge would go under cover and not only steel the jewel back but also dig up some stuff on Isis and the pin cushion with a mouth.  
"For the last time…She's a hedgehog! But what about Rouge, what if she never shows?" Tino asked while they sat in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying in.   
Oz smiled, " It's all a matter of pride…" He sipped at his drink.  
Tino quirked an eyebrow, "Pride?"   
"Yeah you see Rouge has a big pride issue going on. I happened to bruise her a little in that area so she isn't about to let me off easy. So there fore she'll come to me." He leaned back on the two hind legs of his chair and smiled haughtily.   
"So you've got me all figured out do you?"  
"You bet I do." The smile quickly turned into a worried frown. He lost his balance and fell backwards. When he looked up he saw one very mad Rouge looking down at him. He gave a little wave, " H-Hi Ro-Rouge. Long time no see huh?"   
Rouge glowered down on him. "You sick, sorry, excuse for a feline! I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"   
Tino decided it was time for him to jump in. "Hi, I'm Tino. Just ignore the sack of fur on the floor and have a drink." He extended his hand to Rouge.   
Rouge looked at him then she shook his hand. "Thanks, a good stiff drink sounds good right about now." She took a seat beside Tino while Oz struggled back up into his chair.   
"I've read up on you. Your record is quite impressive…"Tino said and flagged down a waitress and ordered Rouge her drink.   
Rouge smiled and leaned forward on the table with her elbows. " Well why wouldn't it be? I am the best after all…" She looked over at Oz who sat there mocking her. "And unlike others I can take a job seriously…" she ended.  
Oz looked outraged. "Just what is that suppose to mean?! I take my work very seriously and professionally!" He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Plus… I don't spend my time seducing men and flaunting my stuff."  
Rouge looked unaffected by the insult. " No, you spend most of your time getting slapped by girls…" She took a sip from her drink that the waitress handed her.   
Tino suppressed a laugh. Oz and Rouge sat there glaring at each other. Tino cleared his throat, "Well, umm…why don't you fill Rouge in on your little plan."   
Rouge cocked an eyebrow, "You have a plan? My word I think the world is going to end." She said mockingly.   
Ozzy ignored her, his face cold and stern. "I've decided to take you up on that proposal."   
Rouge was surprised and impressed. Even though her proposition was a way to throw him off he spoke forceful and seriously. He was completely on top of the situation. She had to admire that, "Well…?"  
Oz continued, "The last jewel is in the hands of one of Isis' connections, which I'm sure you already knew that. So I figure we take advantage of the situation." He paused and looked at both Tino and Rouge. "We not only steel the jewel but we get information on Isis and the whereabouts of the host. We'll be killing two birds with one stone."   
Rouge sat quietly considering his plan. It was logical and it sure would save her some time too. Then she thought of something, "You knew I would be looking for you and that I'd get here didn't you?" The gray lynx nodded. Yet again she was impressed, from only a short time he figured out what made her tick, what made her keep going.   
Tino interrupted her thoughts, "So what do you need me for?"   
"You're working on a new type of genetic disguise aren't you?"  
Tino looked at him, "Yes but it hasn't been properly tested."   
Ozzy nodded towards Rouge, "Well you have two test subjects right here."  
Rouge's eyes grew wide, "What?! You aren't using me as some type of lab rat!"   
Oz closed his eyes trying to stay composed then he opened them, "We need proper disguises. We can't go as we are. Most of Isis' goons know me anyways, so going as we are would only put us in danger and any innocent civilians."   
"I still don't like this." Rouge said pouting.  
"We have no other choice." Oz said.  
Tino sighed, "All right. I'll see you both tomorrow morning. Meet me at the lab here in the university. It's the closest one I can think of that we can use."   
Ozzy nodded and stood up, "We'll be there."  
Rouge stood up too, "Whoa! Hold the phone! What we? I haven't agreed to anything."  
Oz looked at her, she was getting to be very irritating, "You'll show up" He turned and started to walk out with Tino.   
Rouge caught him by his shoulder and spun him around making him look at her, "I'm getting tired of your arrogance." She glared at him.  
He rolled his eyes, "And I'm getting tired of your selfishness." He turned back around and kept walking, "You can either come or you can do it on your own and get killed…"   
Rouge watched him, her arms crossed over her chest. She spun on her heel and walked out of the hotel. She wasn't about to stay in the same place as him, if you could even call it a hotel. To her that place was as cheesy as all get out. But of course everyone should know it takes a lot for Rouge to be impressed.   
  
  
Everyone was at the university the next morning. Tye even showed up, but unfortunately it wasn't a surprise visit. Rouge even came…reluctantly.   
Tye introduced her self to Rouge, "Hiya! I'm Tye." She extended her hand to Rouge.   
Rouge shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Rouge." Despite the fact that the girl was in a wheel chair, Rouge took no notice.   
"Ozzy has told me a lot about you." Tye said beaming up at the bat.   
Rouge cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She looked over her shoulder at Ozzy. He smiled sheepishly and waved at her.   
Tye laughed, "Don't worry it wasn't anything bad…" Rouge snorted and walked towards Tino with Tye wheeling her way by her side.   
Tino looked a little unsure as to if this was going to work. He opened up a brief case that was insulated with thick foam. Lying there on the foam were two test tubes with a green thick liquid in them. He gave one to Rouge and the other toOzzy. "You take this orally."   
Rouge looked at the liquid, "It doesn't look to inviting…"   
Ozzy shrugged. "Oh well bottoms up!"   
"No wait!" Tino tried to stop them but it was too late both of them had chugged it down. Tino covered his face with his hands and spoke from behind them. "You might want to go into separate rooms and take that…"   
Oz looked at him confused, "Why?" He caught a glimpse of his hand….A HAND! He was human! A very naked human!   
Rouge screamed and jumped behind the lab table. Oz grabbed the brief case and covered his front and put his backside to the wall. "YOUR SICK TINO! SICK!"   
Tino and Tye both busted out laughing. Rouge yelled from behind the table. "I hate you Tino! You pervert!"   
"I tried to warn you."   
"YOU DID NOT!" Oz retorted.   
Tye wheeled over to Rouge and tossed her a robe. Rouge took it and put it on. Tino tossed one to Ozzy as well. Both stood there glaring at Tino thinking of all the ways that they could kill him.   
"I brought you some clothes. I hope they fit you." Tye said and showed Rouge to a empty room.   
"Yeah and there are some clothes in that room for you Oz." Tino said pointing to a different one.   
Rouge and Oz went into the separate rooms and got dressed. They both appeared at the same time. Ozzy looked over at Rouge and took a double take when he saw her. She had long slender legs, great curves, and her skin was light but not pale, her eyes were the same crystal blue, and her hair came down to her chin that flipped out naturally and was a white platinum blonde. His eyes drifted up and down her body then back up.   
Rouge wasn't paying attention to him. She was to busy looking at her out fit. "You got good taste Tye…" She complimented. Tye had given her a hot pink tank top, and a black mini skirt and black knee high boots to match. "What do you think Oz?" She saw him gawking at her. She herself couldn't help gawking at him. The clothes that Tino gave Oz where were baggy pants that sagged a little showing his boxers, some air forceones, and a white t-shirt that hugged his perfectly toned, muscular torso. His skin was a gorgeous golden tan; his eyes were still that of a lynx, and his hair was short and untidy in a hot sexy manner and was a charcoal black with natural silvery gray highlights.   
They both stood there looking at each other. Oz was the first one to speak after a few seconds had past, "Wow…" he breathed.   
Rouge shook her head, "Whoa! Cool it boy."   
Ozzy turned his head and cleared his throat trying to act professional. "Ok…Thanks Tino…"   
Tino smiled, "Don't mention it bro."   
Oz turned to Tye, "Did you bring the stuff?"   
Tye nodded, "The latest in stealth communication…" She took the backpack that Tino handed her and pulled out a small compact sized case. "These will be your communicators." She opened it up and handed Rouge and Oz what looked like a small hearing aid. They put them in, and the hearing aids looked completely invisible. "She handed Ozzy a gold Rolex, "That may look like an ordinary Rolex but its actually a tape recorder and it contains a very strong sleeping gas…the top button starts the recorder and the one on the left dispensed the gas." She dug deeper into her bag and pulled out a platinum credit card.   
Rouge rolled her eyes, "Let me guess a bomb detonator right?"   
Tye looked at her, "No. This is an actual credit card."   
Oz snatched it from her, "Thank you Tye!" He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek.   
Tye smiled, "I figured you could spruce up your disguise a little…"   
Rouge took the card from Oz. "Great! Lets get started!"   
"Hold it. You don't even know what I have in mind…" Oz said following her out.   
"You can tell me on the way to the mall." Rouge said her eyes glittering with excitement.   
Tye and Tino laughed as they watched the two walk out. " Do you think they'll screw up?" Tye asked Tino.   
"Naw, I don't think so…" Tino said placing his hand on Tye's shoulder.  
Mean while Rouge made her way to her car. When she got there Oz stopped dead in his tracks. "That's your car?" He said pointing at the black Lamborghini Diablo.   
Rouge shrugged, "Yeah…now get in."   
"I don't think we need that credit card…not if you have money like this…" he stated as they got in the car and Rouge started it up.   
"Trust me we'll need it…" She slammed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot. Oz turned on the radio. He flipped back and forth between stations.   
Rouge was getting irritated, "Just pick one already!"   
"Geeze, all right all right all ready…" He flipped the station one more time. He started singing and rapping along with the radio. "To the window, to the wall!"   
Rouge glared at him. "Must you sing!"   
Oz started to bounce his shoulders and bob his head. "Aw come one Rouge have some fun." He kept singing and dancing in his seat. "Aw man the song ended…"   
"Thank God…" She spoke to soon; just then Beyonce's Crazy in love came on.   
"Come on Rouge sing! Girl I know you can sing so don't get all shy on me."   
"What makes you think I can sing?"   
"Just sing! Lighten up some."   
"If I sing will you leave me alone?"  
"Yup!"  
Rouge sighed irritably and started to sing along to the song.   
"Uh-oh! Home girl can sing! Look out J. Lo!"   
Rouge smiled and straightened up sitting arrogantly. She started to get into it and she began to dance along with the music. Ozzy joined her.   
They were both having a good time in the car then they came to the mall. Rouge jumped out in a hurry so did Oz. Rouge looked at him. He was just as excited as she was about going shopping. She eyed him suspiciously, "You aren't a fag are you?"   
"What?! The heck are you talking about?"  
"Well you dress good…to good. And you like to shop."   
"Hey jus because a brothah likes to look good and knows how to dress doesn't mean he's a queer. Plus you see me hittin on girls not guys…"   
Rouge shrugged, "Good point. Just thought I'd check. Now lets go!"   
They both walked into the mall entrance and stood in awe at the floors and floors of stores. Rouge grabbed Ozzy by the wrist and took him into a store. Immediately she was grabbing clothes off the wracks and handing them to Ozzy to hold.   
"Whoa Rouge wait a second! There's something I have to tell you…"  
Rouge paused and turned to him. "Huh?"   
Oz stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Well you see the other part of my plan was well, um…We'll be going to this club, and well they'll be expecting a pimp and his girl to be showing up…"   
Rouge looked at him like she could have killed him on the spot. "What?"   
Oz laughed nervously, "Its only for this one night…"  
"You mean to tell me I have to be your-"   
"Shhhh…geeze tell the whole world. But like I said that's what they'll be expecting."  
Rouge glared at him, "…"  
"Please Rouge! I'll make it up to you. I swear I will!"   
Rouge thought about it then smiled, "Ok…but you owe me…"  
Oz smiled, then he put his arm around her waist. "How bout we start practicing for tonight?"   
Rouge stood on his foot, "How about not?"   
Oz winced and bit done on his lip, "Ok…ok…" Rouge smiled and continued pulling out clothes and tossing them to Ozzy. She went into the dressing room and tried on each outfit and gave Oz a little fashion show. The first outfit she tried on was a white tank top with cut off sleeves and rhinestone trimming around the collar and white cloth low rise bell bottoms. Oz shook his head then she went back and tried on the rest. They both decided on the rhinestone spaghetti strap baby blue dress with the diving neckline. It was extremely short and was covered in glitter. She managed to fine white stiletto heels to go with it. One strap went over her toes and another going around her ankle.   
"Girl you better be glad I'm your pimp tonight or else you'd be in some serious trouble…" Ozzy said as the made for another store.   
"Aww…is the wittle kitty worried about po' wittle ol' me?" She said mockingly.   
Oz's face was stern. "I'm serious Rouge…those guys are ruthless. They'll do anything to get a girl."   
Rouge was shocked at his tone. "Ozzy I was just joking…besides I'd like to see one of those jerks get within three feet of me…"   
"Believe me…they'll be a lot closer then that…"  
Rouge put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him making him look at her. "I'll be all right Oz… I promise."   
Oz relaxed and smiled, "I know you will be." He put his arm around her waist. "You got me to protect you." His hand moved a little to far and she slapped him across the face.   
"Dream on hair ball…" She muttered and continued walking.   
Oz followed her rubbing his cheek, "Did you have to slap me so hard?"   
She smiled, "Come on…" She took him by the arm and drug him into another store. "It your turn now. And don't pick out anything stupid…"   
"Me? Pick out stupid stuff. HA! I think not…" He walked over and glanced at couple of suits.  
"A suit?"   
"Hey if your gonna play the part of a pimp then you play it right…" He grabbed a couple and went into the changing room.   
He stepped out and turned around slowly so she could see. "What do you think?"   
She looked at the gray suit, she cocked her head to the side, "Mmm…Naw…Its not you…"  
Oz shrugged and went and put on another one. This time Rouge whistled. The suit was black with light gray pin stripes and he wore a white collared shirt underneath. The suit complemented his hair perfectly and showed off his broad shoulders and chest perfectly. "It's a keeper!" She said smiling.   
Oz smiled and nodded then changed and went to pay for the suit. Rouge started to complain about getting hungry so the went to the food court and got something to eat. They sat down at a table and discussed their plans while they ate.   
"So do you know what the host looks like?" Rouge asked him and took another bite of her salad.   
"You never saw it? I would think that of all people, you would always be one step ahead…" said Oz taking a sip of his coke.   
Rouge just shrugged. "I'd eventually find out…like right now…"   
"Yeah I've seen the host…" Oz took a big bite out of his hamburger.   
"And…?"  
He swallowed, "She a hedgehog…" Rouge started to choke on her water. "What's up with you?"   
Rouge shook her head, "Nothing…just went down the wrong pipe…"  
Oz eyed her, "Uh-huh…but anyways she's a hedgehog and Isis has gotten her so juiced up she's like living Fort Knox…"  
Rouge cocked an eyebrow, "Really? I see Isis is all for the world domination thing…"  
Oz shook his head disagreeing, "No, I don't think so. Just really pissed off at the world."   
Rouge nodded and they both finished up their meals. They couldn't leave until they made a pit stop at the jewelry store. Rouge as well as Ozzy were checking out all the merchandise.   
Rouge smiled, "Remember when you said that you'd make it up to me Oz?"  
Oz's eyes got wide catching on to what she was hitting at. "No."   
Rouge got closer to him, her body touching his and she ran a finger down his chest. "You said you would make it up to me if I went through with tonight…" She spoke softly and ran her fingers through his hair.   
Oz sighed giving in, "Fine whatever…"   
Rouge smiled, "Yay!" She started talking to the owner of the store and was trying on some rings.   
Oz went over and was browsing through the earrings and found a big diamond stud earring that he just had to have. He got the lady to take it out do he could look at it then he ended up getting it. He turned around when he heard Rouge yelling at the manager.   
"What's this? You call this a diamond?" She threw the ring back at him, "I've seen glass cut better than that!" She grabbed Oz and stormed out. "Come on! If we're gonna shop for jewelry we're going somewhere where they wont insult me with cheesy plastic!"   
Oz had no choice but to follower her. They got into her car and Rouge went speeding out onto the highway. In just a few short minutes Oz was standing in Tiffany's. He whistled as he looked around. Rouge took him by the wrist and dragged him through the store. She was looking around and her eyes caught a diamond tennis bracelet.   
She walked over to it, "That!" She pointed at the bracelet, "I want that Ozzy."   
Oz rolled his eyes and looked at the bracelet, "Pretty…"   
Rouge go the lady to get it out for her, "Mh-hm…" Rouge put on the bracelet, "I'll be wearing this out." She told the lady.   
Oz took out the credit card and handed it to the lady. "Are you happy now?" He said to Rouge getting the card back.   
Rouge nodded her head, "Yup! Thank you!" She gave him a peck on the cheek.   
Oz turned a light shade of pink, "Whatever…Come on. We'll go to my place and get ready."   
They both walked out of the store and headed to Oz's hotel. It was a presidential suite so it had two rooms and never-ending room service. So Oz had some food and drinks brought up while he and Rouge got dressed and ready for tonight.   
Oz was the first one done and ready. He emerged from his room and waited for Rouge. He took one last look in the mirror. His hair was still slightly untidy but he had put gel in it to give a wet look. With his suit he wore black shoes and he wore a black hat cocked to the side mimicking Michael Jackson's look. He put on the gold Rolex and walked over to Rouge's room and knocked on the door. "Rouge?"  
"Yeah come in." she called from inside.  
Oz opened the door and walked in. Rouge had just started to put on her makeup. "What are you doing?"   
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm putting on makeup." She said looking at him in the mirror.   
Oz walked over and grabbed the lipstick from her. "You don't need that." He grabbed a light baby pink gloss from the dresser. "Wear this…it looks good on you. And that's all YOU really need."   
Rouge cocked and eyebrow and took the gloss and put it on. "There? Better?"   
Oz nodded, "Yup…"   
She looked at him, "I wonder about you sometimes Oz…"  
"HeyI like my women to look classy…besides you got that whole natural beauty thing going on anyways…you don't need all that mess."   
"I'm flattered Oz…but what about the dress?" She spun around slowly and Oz looked her over. The dress shimmered and sparkled in the light and it reflected in her eyes making them seem more radiant then ever.   
"Looks good…"   
She looked at his hat then she saw his earring and smiled. "You clean up pretty good yourself…"   
Oz reached into his jacket poked and took out a slender velvet case. "I got you something…"   
Rouge walked closer as he opened it up. Inside was a crystal blue jewel that had the same radiant sparkle as her eyes, and it hung on a white gold chain. Oz took it from the box and put it on her. "Ozzy…it's beautiful…" She said breathlessly.   
"There's a tracking device on the clasp…it'll let me know where you're at if something goes wrong and we're separated…" He stood back and looked at her.   
She should have known, but nonetheless, "Thanks…"   
"The jewel is real though…so…" He said and started walking towards the door.   
Rouge took one last look at herself in the mirror, she cocked her to the side, "Don't you think this is more classy then slutty…?"   
Oz turned to look at her, "That's how I like my women." He grinned, "Classy." He laughed and grabbed the keys to Rouges car, "Oh and um…by the way I'm driving."  
Rouge looked at him like he was nuts, "No your not."  
"Look do you want this to be believable or not?"   
She sighed, "Fine…"   
"Great! Lets go!" He walked to the door and held it open for Rouge, "Ladies first." Rouge smiled and they both headed out to what they hope would be an easy mission.


	7. the mission

Ch.7  
  
Oz pulled up to the entrance to the club and tossed the keys to a valet when he stepped out of the car. He walked around to the other side and held out his arm for Rouge. She looped her arm through his as she stepped out and they both walked past the long line of people that had spent hours waiting to be let in.   
Once inside the club Oz and Rouge were escorted to a table near the bar. Heads turned as they walked by and people murmured asking one another who they were. Soon the handsome couple caught the eye of Tony Donelli, their target. Tony is a big shot mobster who lives a reputable life style. His main interest was in rare jewels but he did pretty much everything, from murder all the way to petty theft. He was as bad as they get. Tony sat on the other side of the club. He and some other goons were seated together, each with at least three women hanging on them. The club was lit with florescent lights rimmed around the ceiling and floor, so Tony was visible enough from where our two agents were seated and visa versa. There were two guys stationed in the back, armed no doubt, and one three at the front. There was a small hallway at the end of the bar leading to the back of the building.   
Oz sat with his arm around Rouge. He whispered from the corner of his mouth, "You see the door at the end of the bar?"   
Rouge leaned in and kissed his neck then whispered in his ear, "Yeah, the bar tender has a gun strapped underneath the bar…"   
Oz glanced over at Tony and saw that he had noticed them, "Show time…" he whispered and he pressed the small switch on his watch to start the recorder. Rouge continued on to play her part…. reluctantly. Oz looked at her, "Yah know it wouldn't kill you to put just a little more effort into it…"  
Rouge whispered, "This is as good as it gets." She smiled and ran her finger down his chin and across his lips. Oz kissed her finger and smiled. "Don't get any ideas hairball…" Rouge muttered.   
Oz put on the mock hurt act, "Who me? I would never Rouge baby…"   
"You're enjoying this way to much Ozzy…"   
"Oh yeah…" Oz smiled. Oz glanced back over at Tony's table some guy was whispering something in his ear. Tony looked over at Rouge and Oz. Ozzy didn't like this, something was wrong he could sense it. He knew Rouge sensed it too as she shifted uncomfortably.   
"Ozzy…maybe we should get out of here." She whispered.  
Oz ignored her he saw another guard come over and stand at the end of the bar near the hallway. There were four more armed men standing in the club now too. He stayed seated and played it cool. He waved a waitress over and ordered a drink. Minutes later she came back with his drink. He took a sip and waited.   
"Ozzy…"Rouge said more pleadingly this time.   
"Relax." Oz said.  
"I am relaxed I just don't like the idea of getting shot!" She whispered back.   
Just then two guys in dark navy blue suits came over to their table. The taller one spoke. "Our bwoss would like a few woyds wid you."He spoke in a heavy Brooklyn accent.   
"I'm sorry boys but I'm busy at the moment…" He said not even looking at them.   
The other guy the shorter one bent down and gripped Rouge by the arm and glared at Oz. "His insists…"   
Rouge didn't give these guys the pleasure showing pain so she bit her tongue to keep from wincing. She looked at Oz as the guy forced her to stand up.   
Oz stood up agreeing to follow them. He couldn't do anything to help Rouge; if he tried they would probably do way worse damage then bruising her arm. Ashe stepped up to the table he Tony and all of his crony's stared at Oz with suspicion.   
Tony puffed his cigar and then spoke, "Well I don't ever remember inviting a couple of spies into my club…" He voice was more polished then the two that got Rouge and Oz.   
Rouge's expression was neutral as was Ozzy's. "You must be mistaken…" Oz said casually crossing his arms over his chest.   
The conman smiled, "No my friend there is no mistake…Ozzy…"   
Oz's eyes widened with shock and surprise…they had been sold out, but by whom? He stood there and watched as all the thieves and murderers laughed at him at his surprised expression. He didn't resist when two other huge guys came and pinned his arms behind him. So many thoughts were running through his head as to how to get out of this and who would the sell out be. Rouge caught his eye and he looked over at her. She was just as shocked as he was but she seemed to be doing better at thinking of a plan to get them out. He looked back at Tony when he motioned for Rouge to come closer. It took every fiber of his being not to jump at the guy. He clenched his jaw as he saw Tony run his hand over Rouge's thigh. Rouge forced herself not to kick the guy in the groin.   
Tony saw that he hit a soft spot, he smiled, "Why don't you take the lady upstairs…"He looked at Oz, "And take him out back...show him what we do when someone comes putting their noses where they don't belong."   
The two goons gripped Oz's arms even harder and jerked him making him walk outback. Oz watch as the other guy took Rouge upstairs. The two guys threw Oz out the door; they threw him so hard that he collided with the cement wall of the ally head on. His vision was blurred slightly and he turned around facing the two. One came from his right and punched him hard and fast in the ribs. The other one came from the left and punched him in the jaw just before Oz fell to the asphalt. Oz stood up and faced them again. Oz swung a punch at the guy on his left. The guy caught his wrist just before Oz made contact. The other guy came and grabbed Oz's other arm. In one swift movement Oz slid his arms out of his jacket leaving the two goons empty handed and spun around kicking both of them at once.   
The two went staggering back but not by much. They looked at Oz shocked for about a split second then dropped the empty jacket and came at him. Oz swung with his left and sent one guy down instantly but wasn't fast enough to block the other guys punch. Oz was sent back hitting his back against the wall. He ducked when the guy went to punch him again and he heard the cracking of bones when the guy's fist hit the wall.   
Oz stood there breathing heavily. He just now started to notice the blood running down the front of his face. From when he hit the wall probably, and also the little bit of blood at the corner of his mouth. The one guy that went flying to the ground stood up and took out a pair of brass knuckles from his pocket, the other slid a knife from behind his back.   
Oz smiled, "Whatever happened to playing fair…" He HAD to throw in a cocky remark.   
The two goons, now really ticked off, ignored his remark. The one with the knife came first this time. He lashed out at Oz. Oz jumped back in time, and ducked when he lashed out again. Oz kicked the knife from his hand sending it straight up in the air. Oz punched the guy in the face breaking his nose and caught the knife all in one moment. The guy was staggering back blinded by pain. The other man came up and took his place. Oz held the blade of the knife face down and he and the other guy circled waiting for the other to make a move.   
It started to rain and lightning. Oz wiped the mixture of blood and water from his face with the back of his hand. He smiled that same cocky smile and flipped the knife over in his hand so he was holding it by its blade. He was just a split second faster then the other guy. He through the knife burying the blade deep in the guy's chest, then he spun around and kicked the hilt of the knife pushing the blade even further. The guy crashed to the wall behind him and fell the ground. The other guy stayed on the ground looking up at Ozzy. Oz looked at him and turned around going back into the club. He was one ticked kitty or guy.   
Steam came off of Oz's body, like when steam lifts off the hot asphalt after it rains, is he reentered the club. He eyes were hot with anger and his mind completely set on payback…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rouge couldn't see where they were taking Ozzy as they took her upstairs. Every time she struggled under the guy's grip he just backhanded her, so she stopped and just let him lead her up. He threw her into a room that was furnished with a tacky get up. He closed the door behind her leaving her in there alone. Big mistake…She walked over to the window, there were bars blocking her way out. She looked around to see what she could use to get out. But knowing her luck there was absolutely nothing.   
She looked up when she saw the door open. It was Tony Donelli himself, she stayed where she was and glared at him. She turned to her and smiled. "Well my dear looks like it's just me and you." He walked over to her and ran his hand down her cheek, she went to slap it away but he caught her by the wrist. "I wouldn't be so bold…" He backhanded her sending her to the floor.   
Ok…now she was officially ticked. He took a step towards her but she stood up, "Wait…!" She glared at him, "I have something to tell you…" When he smiled Rouge knew she had him. "I have a pretty good idea about what you have in mind for me…so let me tell you what I have planned." She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "First, I'm going to slap you around a little bit, then you're going to meet the wall, after that I'm going to send you through the window but not before I break your neck… and through all that you're going to tell me what I want to know…"   
He looked at her then laughed, "Oh you will? My dear you can't even lay a hand on me…" He went to touch her shoulder but she grabbed him by his arm.  
"Uh-oh….I touched you…" She slapped him hard across the face. " Now…Where's the chaos emerald?" He looked at her shocked that she had actually hit him, "To long…" She slapped him again. "Where is it?!" He went to hit her but she ducked and then backhanded him sending him to the floor. She walked over and place her heal on his throat. "Where is it?!" He choked and sputtered, she pressed harder, "What?!"   
"Ina safe under the bar!" He yelled.   
Rouge grabbed him by the collar and forced him to his feet. "Now…whom do you work for?" He cursed at her. "Wrong answer!" She back handed him again and held him up to her face. "Answer the question."   
"Someone named Isis…" He said clearly his pride hurt. He tried to hit her again but she hit him first.   
"Where is she?" She demanded.   
"Somewhere in the middle east…" Rouge raised her hand, "At an old military compound!" He added quickly.   
"Is someone named Arsinoe with her?" She yelled raising her hand again.  
"Yes!" His voice was shaking.   
"And what about the army?"   
"You're not getting anything else from me…." He said apparently proud of is brazen act.  
"Aw…that's to bad." She kicked him back into the wall. He hit it hard and fell to the ground. She stood over him and looked down at him. "So changed your mind yet?"   
"Yes…" He coughed up blood. He knew what was coming next, what the heck, "And she plans on using the emeralds to make the host stronger."   
Rouge took a step back from him and cocked her head to the side, "Hmm…I don't remember asking about that but," she shrugged, "Thanks any way…Just think…At least I didn't have to beat it out of you…" She turned her back on him and walked over to the door.   
She heard him stand up and she turned around and saw him holding a knife. He came at her with the knife. She grabbed his arm with the knife and twisted it breaking the bone. She kicked him in the groin, and then she punched him in the neck crushing his windpipe and spun around and kicked him sending him through the window.   
She stood there breathing heavily, "Wow," She gasped, "I did all that in heels…" She smiled and turned to the door. When she opened it a guard stood next to it. She punched him rendering him unconscious. Then she walked over to the steps, when she got to the bottom some guy went flying past her. She looked around and saw Ozzy taking on a whole bunch of goons.   
  
~*~*~*   
As Oz walked to the stairs a couple of goons circled around him. He stopped and looked at them. His yellow cat eyes seemed demonic as they glowed in the dim light. One guy came at him from the side; he turned and punched him sending him halfway across the floor. Another one came and another until Oz and completely decimated them all. He looked up and saw Rouge standing at the foot of the stairs unharmed. Well he relaxed but not for long when all the goons began to get back up. Rouge walked over to Oz and they stood back to back. Both of them were silent as one by one the goons began to stand up and get ready to fight again.   
Then all at once they came at Ozzy and Rouge. Oz punched one guy out and picked him up and threw him on another. Rouge did a roundhouse kick send one into the air and crash landing on a table. They worked at each others back kicking some major tail.   
Then both of them stood breathing heavily and surrounded by unconscious bodies. Oz turned around and faced Rouge. "You all right?"   
Rouge nodded, "Never better…" She leaned on him and he wrapped his arm around her waist both helping the other one walk.   
Rouge lead Ozzy over to the bar. The bartender pulled out the shotgun and pointed it them. Rouge rolled her eyes, "Gimme a break…" She grabbed the gun by the barrel and yanked it out of his hand and flipped it over and pointed the gun at him. "Gimme the stupid emerald." She demanded. The bartender didn't hesitate when he opened the safe and handed Ozzy the emerald. Ozzy took it and Rouge tossed the gun over her shoulder. Together Rouge and Ozzy walked out of the club.   
A guy had just pulled up and stepped out of his car. "Where's the valet?" He looked at Ozzy and Rouge. "Man…what happened to you two?"   
Oz let go of Rouge and left her leaning up against the car as he walked over to the guy. He grabbed the keys from him and open the car door.  
"What the heck do you think your doing?!" He grabbed Oz by the wrist.   
Oz looks at the guy's hand then at the guy, he gave him one of those, 'Dude touch me and I'll kill you' looks. The guy let go and backed off. Oz and Rouge got into the car and Oz hit the gas making the tires squeal and sped off.   
Both sat silently for a moment. Oz was still steaming about the whole set up. Thoughts ran through his head of who the leak could be. He guess whoever they were they were also the ones that gave out the A.N.E formula as well. If they were willing to get rid of a couple of agents then he figured that Tye and Tino could be in serious trouble. He turned the car around doing a 180 and sped back off to the university where Tino and Tye would be waiting. He bet the leak wasn't actually counting on him and Rouge surviving so they had the element of surprise.   
Oz pulled into the parking lot of the university, he caught a glimpse of a black jaguar, and he knew that car. His raised as it all began to add up. He turned the car facing the doors of the lab where Tino and Tye would be. He looked through and saw only a little glimpse of light, which was enough for him.   
"Hang on…" He said. Rouge looked at him like he was nuts but she braced herself. Ozzy slammed on the gas and went speeding through the glass doors. Him and Rouge jerked forward when he hit the breaks just before the made impact with the wall. Oz shook piece of glass from his hair and looked over at Rouge.  
Rouge slapped him across the face. "You moron! Are you nuts!"   
"Ow !Well at least you're all right." He said rubbing his cheek.   
"Yeah well, your boss isn't…" Rouge said as she got out of the car. She looked over to her left and saw a man on his back screaming and yelling at Ozzy.   
Oz got out and looked at Scythe, then he looked around and saw Tye struggling to sit herself up. Oz ran over and picked her up, "Where's Tino?" he asked her as he set her wheel chair right side up and set her down in it.   
"He's over there." She said pointing to a body in the shadows.   
Tino lay face down on the floor. Oz ran over to him and rolled him over. There was a bullet wound in his shoulder and a contusion on his forehead. He checked his pulse. He was alive just knocked out. Oz looked up and saw Rouge standing over Scythe with her heal in his throat. Oz stood up and walked over to Scythe.   
Scythe squirmed under Rouge's foot but she only pressed harder on his windpipe cutting off his air. Ozzy came and stood next to Rouge. Scythes eyes grew wide with fear. Oz kneeled down and looked Scythe in the eye. "Proud of yourself are you?" Ozzy asked giving Scythe one of those, 'Choose wisely for it may be your last', looks.   
Scythe smiled, "It was worth it…" Oz glanced up at Rouge she pressed her foot harder on his neck.   
"So what's in it for you!" Oz demanded.   
Scythe struggled some more under Rouge's hold. "Getting rid of you! Plus I'm getting paid well…"   
Rouge let moved her momentarily only to kick him in the side then she placed her foot back over his neck. Oz looked up at her and she shrugged, "What?"   
Oz looked back at Scythe, "Tell me everything you know. Or else I'll let Rouge here shred you to ribbons."   
Scythe glanced up at Rouge who smiled at him evilly with a demonic amusement in her eyes. He gulped, "Alright! Alright I'll tell you! I sold the A.N.E formula to some guy a while back when you joined the force. That was your first mission. You had to track him down and get the neural enhancer. I didn't think you would succeed but you did. Then Isis, who was his creation, hired me. I sold a copy of the formula to her as well. I set up the mission when you first met her, only to through you off my tracks. Then putting you in recon got you out of her way for a while. It was a win win situation." Rouge pressed harder on his throat when he stopped, he sputtered, "Rouge was part of Isis' plan." Rouge's eye's widened and Ozzy looked up at her, Scythe kept talking, "Rouge knew of project Shadow and the chaos emeralds. So I had Rouge's division hire her to get a head start on finding the chaos emeralds to make easier for Isis'. Then we put you on the assignment. With the two of you out there looking for them it would be easier to kill you both and take the jewels."   
Just out of spite Rouge kicked him again. Scythe yelled and Oz grabbed him by the neck.   
Just out of spite Rouge kicked him again. Scythe yelled and Oz grabbed him by the neck. "You sold us out! Isis set all this up from the beginning! You low life son-of-a-gun!" Oz reared his fist back and punched Scythe in the jaw. Scythe started to laugh, "What's so funny!" Oz yelled at him.   
"As we speak Isis is moving into position to attack. You cant stop her!" Oz dropped him and stood up.   
Tino stirred and moaned. He stood up and looked over at Oz and Rouge. "Hey guys…some party huh?" He rubbed his head gingerly wincing slightly.   
"Tino, we need to change back to our original forms." Oz said his tone firm and serious.   
Tino shook his head. "I haven't gotten to finish the formula yet. But it wont take me long to get it." He stood up and looked at Scythe. "What do we do with him?"   
Oz looked down at him, "He's coming with us…" Oz bent down and searched Scythe's pockets then he pulled out a pair of car keys. He grabbed Scythe by the neck and forced him to stand up. "Tino we're gonna need some equipment as well and we have to figure out where Isis is."  
"She's in the Middle East…. and so is the host and army." Rouge said walking nest to him.   
Rouge helped Tino out and Tye out as Oz dragged Scythe out to his car. "Hope you don't mind me barrowing your car…"Oz popped the trunk open and tossed Scythe in. Scythe yelled and banged on the hood from the inside. Rouge walked over with Tino and Tye and they all got in the car. Rouge sat in the back with Tino and Tye got in the passenger side. Oz started up the car, "Let's get out of here…" and took off.   
  
  
They were all back at head quarters in the lab. Ozzy handed Scythe over to them and reported what had happened. Oz walked into the lab and sat on one of the tables. He took off his shirt and looked at his bruised rib cage.   
Rouge walked in and winced when she just now noticed how beat up Oz was. She walked over to him, "Wow…you took quite a beating."   
Oz looked at her she was walking barefoot and carrying her shoes in her hand, he smiled, "And you didn't."   
Rouge smiled, "Only my feet. I can't wait until I'm back in my original form." She set her shoes on the floor and grabbed the first aid kit that was sitting next Oz. "Tino say when he'd have the formula ready?" She asked as she took out some gauze and alcohol and began to clean his head wounds.   
Oz watched her, "He said he'd have it done by tomorrow morning." Rouge nodded and continued cleaning his wounds. Oz sat there and continued watching her in silence. "Are you all right? I mean…. they didn't do anything to you did they?"   
Rouge stopped and looked at him, "No…I'm fine. I told you I would remember?" She smiled and began to put bandages on him.   
Oz smiled, "Yeah…I remember." He thought of something else, "Hey Rouge…What's Project Shadow?"   
Rouge dropped the gauze and quickly picked it up, "The what?"   
"Project Shadow…Scythe said it."   
Rouge shrugged, "I don't know really…" She finished up and put up the first aid kit.   
Oz left it with that, "So what's the plan now?"   
Rouge, glad that he dropped the subject, looked at him. "I don't know but…"   
Oz looked at her, "But…?"  
"I'm being reassigned…"   
"What?! They cant do that!" Oz said getting off the table and standing up.   
"Yes they can Ozzy… and they did."  
"But why?"   
"Well, you think we have all the chaos emeralds right?"  
"Yeah all six right?" Oz said not getting it.  
"There's seven Ozzy…"  
Oz looked at her, "And…so now you cant continue working with because we don't have all seven…"  
"The other one is in the hands of a friend of mine. When I refused to get the emerald from him my superiors said that I would be reassigned to another mission since I failed to full fill this one."   
"That's ludicrous!" He stopped, "Wait…what friend?"   
Rouge shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just know that the last emerald is in good hands.  
Oz ran his hands through his hair, "So when are you leaving…?"   
"As soon as Tino is done with the formula, then I'm out of here." She said gloomily.  
"This sucks…" Oz said leaning back on the table.   
"Yeah…but I think we need to go get some sleep…" She put her hand on his shoulder, "We both had a rough day."   
Oz nodded "Yeah…" He started for the door, "Ill see you tomorrow Rouge…" He walked out leaving her standing there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning Tino had the formula done and ready. This time Ozzy and Rouge took it in separate rooms. They emerged from the rooms in their regular clothes. Rouge Thanked Tye and Tino and turned to Ozzy.   
"Well Oz…It was great working with you…" She walked up and hugged his neck.   
Oz hugged her back. "Yeah same here…"   
Rouge pulled from the hug and stepped back looked up at him. " Do me a favor and give Isis one from me?"   
Oz smiled, "Yeah sure."   
Rouge turned and walked out. Oz stood there with his hands in his pocket. One more friend, he smiled and turned back to Tino and Tye who were looking at him. "What? Do I have something one my face?"   
Tye shook her head, "That was so sweet!"   
Tino smiled, "Go Ozzy! Got yourself a girl now!"   
Oz looked at them like they were crazy, "Me and Rouge? HA! That's a laugh. We'd kill each other."   
Tye nodded, "You got that right. But don't worry we know you don't like her that way."   
Tino looked down at Tye, "We do?"   
Tye hit him, "Yes."   
"Y-Yeah we do." Tino said smiling.  
Oz rolled his eyes, "Alright you two we got work to do." Tye and Tino nodded and went back to work. Oz decided to go to the gym and train some more. Alright Isis, he thought, I'm coming for you…are you ready?


	8. chapter 8

Chapter Eight

            Ozzy and Tino started right away on locating Isis.  Rouge had told them the information she managed to beat out of the guy.  So far all they had was that Isis was some where in the Middle East…yeah that was all they had.  They couldn't find any more people that might be connected with Isis either.  Tino blames Ozzy for that.  

               Tino helped Ozzy train so he would be at least an equal match with Arsinoe.  Which both of them knew was impossible.  Both of them were pretty much on the edge.  Every time they got a lead it lead them to a dead end.  

            To keep sane Oz did some extra credit work.  He remembered Project Shadow being mentioned.  So he looked it up and found some interesting information.  Turned out that Rouge was supposed to obtain the prototype but it was presumed dead.  He dug around some more until he thought his brain would explode.  He sat there brainstorming wondering if there was a connection with Isis and Project Shadow.  He shook his head; there was no connection at all.  But, Dr. Robotnik may have been her mentor or idle to follow after.  So now Isis has a motive or a reason now.  She was getting revenge for Dr. Robotnik.  So now she created a strategic weapon (A weapon capable of destroying an army or a city or a nation) using black biology (The secret use of biotechnology & genetic engineering to create recombinant or chimera weapons with artificially altered genetic material). Oz began to think if he was in way over his head.  

            Just then Tino burst in the office scaring Ozzy and causing him to fall out of his chair. "Geeze! Would you knock first before you decide to give someone a heart attack?"

            Tino was slightly out of breath he had ran all the way up from the lab.  He gasped for air and spoke, "Sorry about that." He took in another deep breath of air, "But you gotta here this."

            Ozzy stood up, "What is it?" 

            Tino had fully regained his breath now, "Follow me." Tino lead Ozzy to the communications center.  It was a huge round room with rows of computers in the middle.  Each one had their own operator and each one had a different job.  There were maps all on the wall and one huge digital screen on the wall with the map of the world.  Tino lead Oz into a small cubicle and handed him a headset.  Oz put it on and Tino pressed play on the touch screen computer.

            Oz cocked his head to the side perplexed.  "Play it again Tino" he asked and listened again.  He heard someone talking but their voice was muffled, he couldn't make out the words.  He also heard someone screaming, they sounded in pain, worse even like they were dieing.  It was horrible, and then it went silent, then static.  He looked at Tino, "What the heck was that?" 

            "We picked it up from this location," Tino pointed at the digital screen on the wall with a tiny remote.  The image enlarged on Iraq, there was a flashing red dot on the country, "Al Hakam." 

            "I thought that was destroyed in '96," Oz said taking off the headset and looking closely at the map.

(A/N: Al Hakam is a biological-weapons facility in Iraq; disclosed by Iraq. Used for manufacturing anthrax up until 1995 or 1996.  Destroyed by the United Nations in 1996.  I like to use some fact in my stories.  A lot of this if you look it up is fact, especially the scientific terms.)

            Tino nodded, "Yeah I thought so too…but you can't attack what's not there." Tino used the mini remote to zoom in some more.  A building was camouflaged matching the white desert sand. It would be invisible to the untrained eye. It was more like a big complex. "Look real close Oz…" Tino said. 

            Oz squinted a bit looking hard.  Then his eyes widened. "Whoa…." He whispered in amazement.  They place had to be more suited up then the Central Intelligence building.  There were guards all over the place, probably some of the clones.  Some were on dirt bikes possibly doing a perimeter check while other was at the towers armed and ready to shoot at anything that moved.  Then before Ozzy could keep checking it out the picture looked like it was starting to melt. Then some one at the computer called out, "Sir someone hooked onto us. We're loosing the signal." 

            Tino spoke sternly and professionally, somewhat like Oz was when on the job. "That's impossible.  Can we trace them?" 

            The guy shook his head, "No sir-" a siren went off, and the guy looked at his computer, "They've loaded a virus into the system!" 

            Before Tino could give out an order all the screens even the big digital one went blank. "Ok people I want an anti-virus and I want one now.  I want this place running in twenty!" At his orders everyone got to work immediately.  

            Tino lead Ozzy into a small office.  Tino took a seat behind the desk and stayed standing leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.  Ozzy looked at Tino and cocked an eyebrow, "Soooo…are you going to tell me what all that was about or are you gonna leave me hanging?" 

            Tino looked up at Ozzy, "What you were listening to, just a few minutes ago, was transmitting from that complex. At the same time we received word that Rouge is M.I.A. possibly a P.O.W." Ozzy was silent as Tino spoke, "The sounds that we heard was from Rouge's communicator.  She had it on while…well you can probably guess."

            Oz's voice was cold and detached, "I thought she was being reassigned to different mission." 

            Tino nodded, "She was but she was intercepted by Isis." 

            "So Isis tortured her for information." 

            "That's what we're going on." Tino watched the gray lynx.  He was void of all emotion now; Ozzy was growing with every mission.  Becoming the agent that Tino was afraid he might become. Tino continued, "We tracked down Rouge, but she's nowhere near Iraq, she's in Japan. We did some digging and got a hold of the Central Intelligence Agency and they say they haven't received anything like we have.  They contacted Rouge and she was fine, like the whole situation never happened." 

            "It's a set up…" Oz said.

            "That's what I think." Tino stood up and walked around the desk standing in front of Ozzy. "The transmit we received was the bait…but what confuses me is that Rouge is nowhere near that area now." 

            "…" Oz stared at the floor. "Maybe the transmit was an accident.  Maybe we stumbled onto it by accident." 

            "And when we traced it they loaded the virus into the system." 

            "But its all ready to late, the damage is done.  Rouge may still be in danger." 

            "True. Lets go get you suited up."

            Ozzy caught a plane to Kyoto, Japan; supposedly that's where Rouge was.  Ozzy would be going as a tourist on vacation.  He got his passport out and showed it to the lady at the front gate when he landed.  He walked out the airport and made his way to a garage where Tino had set up a ride for him.  When he got there all the way in the back was a red Kawasaki Ninja, only the best motorcycle there is.  Oz smirked and shouldered his backpack and checked out the bike.  There was a small hidden compartment in the seat he tapped it and the lid to the compartment slid open. Inside was a pair of sunglasses and a communicator headset with an eyepiece attached for visual perception.  Ozzy took out the sunglasses and closed the compartment.  He put them on and immediately a small map appeared on the lenses.  On the map was a yellow dot flashing…Rouges location. 

            Ozzy hopped on the bike and jetted out of the garage.  Following the little map he wove in and out of alleys and through the crowded streets.  He turned the corner leading down an abandoned dirt road.  Rouge's signal on the map became stronger she was on a few kilometers away.  He picked up speed and came to a tunnel.  He stopped his bike and parked it just outside.  He popped open the compartment on the bike and replaced his sunglasses with the headset.  He hooked up the headset and heard Tino's voice on the other end.  "Ok Ozzy you are online and ready to go." 

            "Wow, what was your first clue?" Oz retorted lowering down the eyepiece over his left eye. "All right are you getting feed from the camera?" 

            "Yes oh bossy one…" Oz heard him rapping on computer keys.  

            "Chill with the wise cracks ok. " Oz said as stepped into the tunnel.  His feline eyes adjusted to the darkness and the tunnel began to take form.  He guessed it was an old subway station or something.  He asked Tino, "Fill me in Tino…Where am I?" 

            He heard Tino rap on some keys again. "Your in an old subway station…it was destroyed about thirty years ago in an earthquake…" 

            Oz continued walking.  There was rock and pieces of broken concrete everywhere.  He looked around for any sign of Rouge.  As he got deeper into the tunnel he became more and more worried.  His ears turned like mini radars as he strained to hear any sign of her…nothing.  "Hey Tino you got anything?" He asked hopefully. 

            "Hold on…go left there should be another tunnel." 

            Ozzy nodded and made his way to the left.  He didn't see anything but he thought he heard something above him.  He looked up and caught a glimpse of a set of blue orbs staring down at him.  "Rouge?"  They didn't say anything he called again. "Rouge is that you?"  He heard a graceful 'swoosh' and they sound of heals landing on the concrete in front of him.  He took a step forward, "Ok now I definitely know its you." He took another step forward and he could make out the shape of a bat.  

            Oz heard Tino's voice in his ear, "Be careful…something isn't right." 

            Oz reached out his hand to her, "Rouge you ok?"  She smacked his hand away.  "Rouge this isn't funny."  

            Rouge staggered and screamed as she fell to one knee.  She held her head in her hands and shook her head.  "Go away Ozzy!" 

            Ozzy reached out to her but she smacked his hand away.  "Rouge! Let me help!" 

            Rouge screamed again, "GO AWAY!"  She fell backwards trying to get away from Ozzy.  

            "Rouge just tell me what's wrong! I can help!" he said in sincerity. He heard Tino rapping on key the keyboard again no doubt trying to see what's up. 

            Rouge crawled over to the wall and leaned with her back up against it.  She closed her eyes and whispered, "You can't help me…no one can…" She clenched her fists and her whole body writhed in pain again.  No, she wasn't about to let the darkness consume her.  She didn't like the dark. It was consuming her mind-beckoning calling to be let free.  Rouge shook her head.  No!  She didn't want to!  She was lost in her mind running away from the darkness.  It was so tempting but so scary at the same time.  

            She screamed out as another wave of pain came over her body.  It was too much her body began to hit critical limits.  She fell on her side screaming and punching the concrete with her fists.  

            Ozzy stood there in horror.  He heard Tino speaking to him. "Ozzy…this is bad.  Her body is changing some how…she's gaining more power form an energy within her…" Oz stood there in silent exasperation, his friend needed him and he couldn't help her!  

            Then it was silent…Ozzy took a step toward Rouge.  All of a sudden a bright green light illuminated the dark tunnel.  Oz shaded his eyes, and gawked.  

            Green fire emitting from Rouge's body swirled around her and consumed her.  She screamed out in pain like she was dieing.  Then it went silent again.  Then a pair of green eyes opened within the fiery energy…a new being was born.  Rouge stepped out of the green flames and they dispersed behind her.  Rouge stood there with her arms relaxed at her sides and a smirk on her face.  Her eye's glowed fiercely with an evil amusement.  

            Ozzy blinked hard trying to readjust his eyes again to the darkness.  He looked at Rouge with wariness and uncertainty.  "Rouge?" 

            Rouge's smirk widened into a smile her fangs showing.  "Rouge is no longer…"  

            "What are talking about?" 

            Rouge walked up to Ozzy their bodies touching, she whispered, "Rouge is no longer…and you…you are mine!" She put her hand on his chest and with no effort at all she sent him flying across the tunnel and crashing into a cement column.  

            Oz fell onto his back and groaned. "What the…?"  

            "Ozzy! Ozzy! You ok?" asked Tino through the communicator.  

            "Yeah" Oz grunted. "Why-" Oz couldn't finish Rouge had picked him up by his throat and had him jacked up against the column.  

            She smiled, "I want to play a game…" She squeezed his throat.  "Now be a good toy and cooperate."  She threw him down on the ground and kicked him in the stomach. He was bent over on his hands and knees.  Rouge pushed him over onto his back with her foot.  She sat on his chest straddling him.  She bent over and crossed her arms resting them on Ozzy's throat.  "This is how the game goes…if you tell me where the chaos emeralds are being kept I kill you.  If you don't well…I'll kill you.  Doesn't that sound fun?"  She chuckled sinisterly. 

            Oz looked up at her, "Drop dead…" He spit in her face. 

            Rouge wiped her face with the back of her hand then she backslapped him.  "You first!" As she stood up she kicked him in the groin. 

            Oz grunted and positioned himself on all fours.  He smirked. "Cheap shot for a cheap slut." 

(A/N: Come Ozzy stop beating around the bush!! Just come out with it! ^^ hehe )

            Rouge's ear's pinned back against her head then she relaxed.  She turned around and faced him as he stood up.  She spun around and kicked him sending flying into the air with a loud smack as he made impact with a wall.

            Ozzy slid down to the floor in a crippled heap.  He stood up and leaned against the wall for support.  "Tino…" He breathed, "Have you got anything yet?" 

            There was silence on the other end of the communicator as Tino considered his response. "I don't know…I haven't gotten anything." 

            "Wow…you're a lot of help…" He looked around waiting for Rouge to come at him again.  

            "Well wait a minute…" Oz heard Tino shifting around again. The eyepiece on Oz's headset illuminated a green light and Oz could see one hundred times better.  "I activated the night vision on it so you can get a better scan of her…" 

            Oz extended the eyepiece so that it covered both his eyes. He looked around but Rouge wasn't anywhere to be seen.  He didn't dare call out to her, he needed all the time he could get to recuperate and devise a plan.  "Tino are you getting all this?" 

            "Yeah…but where is she?"

            "I don't know…activate the satellites…see if you can get anything from down here on them." 

            There was silence for another minute, "Ok I got a feed back. There's an old abandoned station car to your left…maybe she's in there?" 

            "Its worth a shot…" Ozzy walked over the station car and kicked open the door glass shattering going everywhere.  He stepped inside and looked around.  He didn't see anything. He turned around to walk out then all of a sudden Rouge swung down from the top of the doorway and kicked Oz in the chest sending him through a window behind him and out the other side of the car.  

            Rouge stood on top of the car looking down at Ozzy.  She jumped up and did a flip and came down hard.  Ozzy rolled out of the way just in time and got back up.  He turned around to take a swing at her but she was quicker. She had her arm around his throat and pinned his other arm behind his back.  "Just give me what I want to know and you may have a swift death." 

            "You don't want to do this…" He choked. 

            Her eyes glowed softly, "And why not?"

            "Because she wont let you!" Oz grabbed her arm that was wrapped around his throat and slung her over his back onto the floor. 

            Rouge hissed and rolled backwards-kicking Oz and stood up. Oz stumbled back a few steps but stayed standing.  "You're faith in Rouge is useless.  She can't hear you…and you cant save her…" She spun around and kicked him, but he grabbed her leg and flipped her backwards. She landed on her feet and smirked.  

            Oz went to punch her but she caught his fist in her palm and twisted his arm.  Ozzy cried in pain.  He kicked her in her chest only making her stumble slightly and release him.  He swung with his right and clipped her chin.  Her snapped to the side and blood trickled down her chin.  She looked him in the eye and wiped the blood off with the back of her hand and licked the blood from her hand.  She glared at him and her eyes glowed brighter.  She jumped up and kicked him in his chest sending him sailing across the tunnel.  With a god like speed she appeared behind him and did an elbow drop making him impact the floor with an incredible force.  

            Oz's face was buried in concrete.  His body had just about had it.  He felt Rouge get up.  He forced himself over on to his back.  When he looked up he didn't see her anywhere.  He hared Tino through the communicator. "Ozzy I don't see her!  Where is she?"  

            "I don't know!" He growled through clenched jaws.  "You're the one with a computer!" Oz yelled out as he stood up.  His body was throbbing with pain.  He looked around, the night vision shades were cracked but still in working order.  He heard Tino typing again. "Well?" He said coughing up blood at the same time. 

            "I don't see her.  I can't even pick her up on the scanners.  She's completely disappeared." 

            "That's impossible…" Oz murmured. 

            Tino started to freak out. "The whole thing is impossible!  How can she get so strong in such a short amount of time!  And what the heck are theses freaky readings I'm getting from her!" 

            "Whoa dude chill out Tino…" Oz spoke through the communicator. 

            "Sorry…"

            Oz rolled his eyes, "So do you happen to have a plan?" 

            "Yeah…"

            "…."

            "…" 

            "TINO!"

            "What?!" 

            "What's your plan?!" Oz screamed.

            "Oh…stop letting her hit you…"

            Oz glared, "That's it?" 

            "Yeah…pretty much." 

            "I am so going to kick your butt." Oz growled.

            "That's if you make it out of there alive." Tino said. 

            "Yeah, you got that right…"

            "Oh Oz… I forgot to tell you…Rouge is behind you." 

            Oz swung around and sure enough Rouge was behind him, and not looking to happy either.  "So Rouge…you prepared to give up?" 

            She kept her face blank so he couldn't read her emotions. "Keep motivating yourself like that…you'll only die quicker." 

            "Keep talking like that and I might have to hurt you." He said with a cocky smirk.

            "That will never happen." She glared at him. "You know you made bleed…"

            Oz shrugged, "Yeah, so, what of it?" 

            With the same god like speed as before she had down on his knees again and had him in a headlock, "I don't like to bleed." She tightened her grip cutting of his air supply. 

            "Ozzy do something!" Tino yelled. 

            Oz would have yelled back but considering the circumstances, yeah you know how it is.  He extracted his claws and dug them deep into her arms. 

            Rouge didn't even flinch. "My tolerance for pain is unlimited…so I suggest you just let me kill you." 

            Oz was getting desperate now. With his claws still deep in her arms he dragged down through the meat.  He could hear the ripping of the muscle tissue, and felt the nerves in the muscle twitch.  This only seemed to make Rouge more amused because now he had her laughing.  Then she dropped him so suddenly that he fell flat on his face.  

            Still laughing she looked down at him.  Her eyes were sparkling with a demonic amusement.  "Your feeble attempts are comical."  She smirk, "I think I my have a little bit more fun before I finish you off." 

            Oz looked up at her.  He felt something near his feet.  He looked behind him and saw a five-foot pipe under his foot.  He looked back at Rouge and stood up smirking.  

            Tino interrupted, "Oz don't do anything!" 

            "Are you nuts!" Oz yelled.  Rouge stopped and looked at him.  

            "No I'm serious!  I think I got something." 

            Rouge cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever you have Tino it won't work.  Besides, once I'm done with the kitten I'm going after you."   

            Tino gulped.  Oz looked at Rouge, "Hey! I resent that you demon bird!"

            Rouge growled and came at Ozzy again.  Oz kicked up the pipe and caught it in the air and swung it like a baseball bat slamming it right into Rouge's gut.  Rouge was actually sent to the ground that time.  Oz stood there with his head cocked to the side in puzzlement.  Why didn't he think of that sooner? 

            "Tino?" 

            "What?" 

            "How come when I hit her with my fists it didn't work…but I hit her with a pipe and she's down." 

            "Well she's losing power."

            "Huh?"

            "Well if I'm right then she's losing power the more she uses her strong attacks."

            "What if your wrong?"

            "Then hit her with the pipe again and see what happens…" 

            Oz shook his head. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation…" He turned his attention back to Rouge.  She was standing; he didn't bother waiting for her.  He came at her with his weapon in hand.  He swung his fist; she caught it in her palm falling for his trick.  He swung the pipe up and knocked her feet from under her.  He went to kick her while she was down but she caught his foot and twisted it and pulling him to the ground.  Oz fell hard enough to have the wind knocked out of him and he had dropped the pipe.  Rouge stood up grabbing Ozzy by the collar and forcing him up as well.  Then she punched him sending him into a wall.              

Oz hit his and black and red spots formed in his eyes.  He shook his head but that only made it worse.  Rouge kicked him in his chest and the sound of cracked bone echoed through the desolate tunnel.  Oz cried out in pain as Rouge dug her hand in his skin under his rib cage and twisted the broken bones.  It was for sure now, Oz new he was without a doubt going to die down here.  

Tino was frantic he had no idea what to do to help his friend.  Nothing was making any sense.  How could Rouge become so powerful in such a short time?  She was emitting tremendous power.  He had seen it before but he couldn't put his finger on it.  He heard Ozzy cry out in pain again.  He looked at the monitor.  The whole time he was seeing what Oz saw through the video camera.  Now Rouge was approaching him again.  Tino was thinking fast now.  She seemed like she was invincible.  No weaknesses at all.  Then a thought struck him.  It would buy Oz some time to get out of there.  Rouge may be strong but she was still a bat.  "Oz! Oz can you here me!" Tino cried out desperately. 

Oz moaned acknowledging him.  He was hanging by his last thread.  "Oz!" Tino cried out again. "Oz I'm going to send through a high frequency pitch through the communicator." 

Tino didn't have to say anything else.  Oz had already picked up on the plan.  He didn't see Rouge anywhere but she couldn't have gone far.  Oz lay there on the floor all his strength gone.  He pulled of the headset and tweaked it so the sound would fill the whole tunnel.  Just then Rouge walked out from the darkness her eyes were hot with anger and fury.  

"Your time has come to an end."  She came closer. 

"I don't think so…" Oz growled and on cue Tino sent the frequency through. 

Rouge gripped her ears screaming.  Oz gritted his teeth as the pain in his ears increased.  He couldn't bare it too much longer.  

Rouge fell to her knees.  Her sense being a hundred times stronger made the pain a hundred times worse.  She gripped her eyes still screaming.  Her ears began to bleed. 

            Oz's ears began to bleed too.  He dropped the communicator and gripped his ears.  It wasn't helping at all.  He yelled out in pain.  He and Rouge both were on the floor screaming in pain.  

            Tino stopped the transfer and there was complete silence.  Neither Rouge nor Ozzy moved.  They both seemed to be momentarily unconscious.  

            Oz was the first to stir.  He looked over and saw Rouge start to get up but she fell back down.  She looked up at Ozzy.  Her eyes were her own again.  She crawled over to Oz and collapsed next to him.  Both of them were silent.

            Then Oz poked Rouge.  "Stop poking me." She said in the familiar attitude Ozzy knew all to well.

            "Just seeing if you're you." He said as he closed his eyes.  "Tino…" Oz calle out loud enough for Tino to hear him. "Dude...you're gonna have to send someone to come and get us."

            Tino smiled with relief, "Yeah sure thing." He called back.  

            Both Ozzy and Rouge completely out of energy fell asleep and waited for someone to come get them.

(A/N: o.o; Whao…that was a really long fight.  ) Hehe im so mean to my chars.)


End file.
